The Twelve Couples of Christmas
by spader13
Summary: It's Christmas season, and Lindsay is planning a holiday party for the Total Drama crew.  Love is in the air in this collection of Christmas oneshots containing both canon couples and crack pairings.  Dedicated to my mother; have a Merry Christmas!
1. Deck the Halls

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

AN: This fanfiction is a series of Christmas based oneshots revolving around a party at Lindsay's house to celebrate the season. Expect lots of romantic scenes to come and hopefully some Christmas nostalgia to come as well!

Pairings: Tyler x Lindsay, Geoff, x Bridgette, Gwen x Duncan, Leshawna x Harold plus 8 other surprises

Setting: In December after World Tour; all of the contestants have had time to return to their pre-World Tour states.

Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my mother for her years of support and helping me develop my writing as well as making each Christmas a memorable experience! I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**One week before Christmas Eve**

Tyler carrying the tenth heavy box of decorations down from the attic panted, "Okay Lindsay, where did you want the box of trimmings for the tree?"

Lindsay, who was busy arranging all her baking ingredients, missed the question entirely, leaving Tyler struggling to hold up the box. Lindsay obliviously walked past him fretting over the eggs, "Tyler, I need twelve eggs for these cookies, but I only have one dozen eggs. We have to go out and buy more now!"

Gasping for air, Tyler replied, "But, don't you have enough there if you have one dozen?"

Lindsay, with a confused expression, responded, "I know I'm not so good at math, but even I know that one isn't twelve Tyler. I've only got one carton of eggs, so I need eleven more to have all twelve eggs I need. It does seem like a lot of packaging for one little dozen eggs though."

Giving up on the box, Tyler let it drop to the ground. "Why don't you let me take a look at the carton Lindsay," he suggested as he walked over and took it from her. Shielding the carton from Lindsay's sight, he opened it up. Turning back to face her, he pointed at the eggs with a flourish and boasted, "Taa-Daa! See, I made some more eggs appear for you, so now we don't need to head out again."

With wide eyes, Lindsay ran over to the eggs and gazed at them in shock and gasped, "That is amazing! You're so talented Tyler!" Lindsay then threw her arms around Tyler, which when combined with Tyler's lack of dexterity resulted in a dozen smashed eggs on the floor. "That's okay," responded Lindsay glancing at the eggs, "You can just summon some more eggs!"

Tyler with a nervous chuckle responded, "Uh, maybe later. Anyways, where do you want this box of stuff for the tree?" as he walked back over to the box and prepared to carry it.

"Huh?" wondered Lindsay, "We don't need that quite yet; we still need the lights! Ooh, they're so sparkly, I can't wait to put them up! Would you be willing to take the box back up the three flights of stairs to the attic while I clean up the eggs?"

With a slight sigh, Tyler acquiesced and added, "Okay, as long as I can manage to get it up the steps again!"

"My hero!" cried Lindsay giving him another kiss. As Tyler walked away, Lindsay knelt down to clean the eggs. In the middle of gathering shell pieces, Lindsay said to herself, "Huh, I feel like there was some other job I had to get done today, but it couldn't have been that important if my brain isn't telling me about it. I mean it never lets me down!"

A thumping noise sounded from higher up on the stairs, and Lindsay ran to the hallway and watched in concern as the box slid down the steps, followed closely by Tyler bouncing down after it. "Are you okay?" gasped Lindsay as she ran over to Tyler in alarm. Tyler gave her a dazed thumbs up, comforting her slightly. Noticing the box, Lindsay excitedly opened it and began pulling out white lights to string around the towering 10 foot tree in the reading room. After removing the white lights, Lindsay found several strings of colored lights and begged Tyler to string them outside. Tyler complied and a few zaps later, came triumphantly back in after stringing them up around Lindsay's yard. He found Lindsay in front of the tree and walked in just as she plugged them into the outlet, excited to watch the tree light up. Unfortunately, the lights failed to come on, which led to the two of them spending hours testing each strand of lights for the problem one.

Confused, Lindsay wondered, "This is the last strand. Shouldn't we have found it by now?"

Tyler, growing very annoyed with the lights, scratched his head and said, "I don't know what to say Lindsay. We should have found the problem by now." However, noticing the light switch, he realized the problem was not with the lights but merely that the switch hadn't been flipped.

Finished, Tyler was ready to take a break for a while, but Lindsay begged, "Okay, so I think we're ready for the next box! Now we can decorate the tree as soon as you bring it down!"

Tyler, his jaw dropping and slightly frustrated that Lindsay hadn't thought to have him leave the box downstairs earlier trudged back up the stairs and grabbed the box. Struggling under the weight, Tyler triumphantly dropped it on the ground.

Lindsay opened the box but was dismayed to see a bunch of blue ribbons and ornaments. "Oh, maybe that's what you were forgetting earlier brain," she said to herself before requesting of Tyler, "Umm, Tyler, I actually meant to ask for the salmon tree trimmings. Would you be willing to take this back up and bring down the salmon ones?"

Crestfallen, Tyler hauled the box back up the steps and combed the attic for a box with pink decorations. Finally finding one he struggled back down the steps with it and presented it to Lindsay. "Here… It…. Is…" he gasped out as he sat down to catch his breath.

"Tyler, these are coral colored decorations," Lindsay gasped in horror. "I'm sorry to send you back up, but I just know this room won't look quite right if it's not just the right shade of pink!"

"If you say so Linds," Tyler complied as he took the box back up the steps and brought down one of the only two pink boxes he found in the attic along with some ribbon from the other box, just in case. "Is this one right?" asked Tyler as he opened the box for Lindsay.

"That's peach Tyler, but I guess it's pretty close. Still, I'm sure salmon is the perfect color here," insisted Lindsay as she resealed the box.

"Okay, well this is the only other pink I found up there," explained Tyler as he showed Lindsay the ribbon he had removed from the other box.

With a shocked gasp Lindsay quipped, "That's even less close! Magenta is nothing like salmon. I would think you'd know that by now!"

Tyler, suppressing his anger, said through gritted teeth, "Well, exactly what color is salmon then?"

"Umm, let my find a good example while you take that back upstairs," suggested Lindsay as she walked out to the garage to get an example of salmon for Tyler while Tyler dragged the box back up the steps with the last of his strength. Fatigued, Tyler staggered over to the garage where he noticed Lindsay tugging down a large box from a shelf. Triumphantly, she pulled out a roll of salmon ribbon. "See Tyler! This is the color you were looking for. Wait, this is the box we need too! Oh, duh, I put the salmon colored in the garage so it could return to the sea if it wanted. I forget sometimes."

Tyler, with a flabbergasted expression, merely wordlessly hauled the box into the reading room so Lindsay could decorate the tree. "I'm going to go pick up more eggs," he offered, eager to escape before Lindsay could ask him to bring anymore boxes down.

Lindsay merely nodded her head, too distracted by determining the perfect layout of ornaments and ribbon on the tree to notice him leaving. When she finally finished, she asked, "Well Tyler, what do you think of the tree?" When she didn't receive a response, she began looking around and questioned in confusion, "Tyler? Hey, where'd you go?"

As she walked back into the kitchen, she noticed her address book sitting on the counter and closed it and put it away. The slamming of her front door alerted her to Tyler's return as Lindsay excitedly scampered over to him and wondered, "Where were you?"

"Getting eggs," Tyler explained as he showed her the bag. "It's freezing out there, so it's too bad it's not snowing. At least when it's snowing, there's some reward to enduring the cold."

"I know! I really wanted a White Christmas for my party. Maybe Santa will bring me one!" wished Lindsay as she adjusted the ribbon on the tree.

Tyler was about to laugh until he realized Lindsay was serious, "Yeah, maybe he will. Listen, Lindsay, it's getting late, so I should be headed home; I'll be back in a few days to help with last minute preparations okay?"

"Awww," moaned Lindsay, "I don't want to see you go, but okay. Have a safe trip home!" The two exchanged a long kiss and goodbye before Tyler finally left and headed home.

* * *

**Three days before the party**

"Perfect! I think the house is all clean now," remarked Lindsay as she inspected the last room. "Good work Tyler! I couldn't have done it without you."

"Don't mention it Linds," responded Tyler with mock-humility. "So, have you heard back from anyone about whether or not they're coming?"

"No," pouted Lindsay as she sat down.

"You know, I don't think I received my invitation officially yet," teased Tyler even though he knew that he and Lindsay had agreed not to bother sending him one.

"Well that's weird; maybe they got blown away or something," pondered Lindsay, forgetting about their earlier arrangements before she suddenly jumped to her feet, "Brain! Why didn't you think of that sooner? I figured out what I forgot to do; send the invitations!"

"What? We better hurry since the mail pickup is in twenty minutes Lindsay," shouted Tyler full of concern. The two scrambled to write all the Total Drama cast members' invitations and just slipped them into the mailbox as the mailman came, saving time by writing a joint invitation to Katie and Sadie.

"That was way too close!" remarked Tyler as the two walked back into the house.

"I know, but it's done now, and I think all we need to really do now is wait," agreed Lindsay. "So, I suppose that gives us a little time to make out." Tyler was quite happy to comply.

**

* * *

**

**Hours before the party**

Lindsay and Tyler, running through Lindsay's house to make sure all the decorations were in place, converged on the room with the tree, presents, and fireplace. Towering above the room was the tree that Lindsay had painstakingly wrapped in salmon pink ribbons after stringing white lights around it. Although the two of them had nearly tipped the tree over, mostly thanks to Tyler, they had also placed a large golden star at the tip of the tree in their last minute decorating.

With a sigh of relief, Tyler flopped down on the sofa in front of the fire and said, "Well, I think that does it Linds. The house looks great!"

Lindsay, busy adjusting a stocking's angle above the fireplace, responded, "Uh huh, just about done now!" She walked over to Tyler and began checking things off on her fingers. "Let's see, I wrapped the presents and baked some cookies, you helped put all the lights outside, and then we decorated the whole house, and I even remembered to invite all the guests, well eventually! They should be here any minute now for my Christmas Eve party! And thanks for all the help Tyler." Lindsay sat down on his lap in front of the fire and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem Lindsay," gushed Tyler, "It was no problem for a tough guy like me, even when I was electrocuted by the lights outside replacing that one bulb that made all the others go out."

"That was so bad," agreed Lindsay nodding vigorously as she remembered the disaster.

"I never would have thought that I could manage to get my boots as part of the circuit somehow. I mean, the lace shouldn't have even fit in where the bulb should have been, plus they're rubber. Isn't that supposed to be an insulator?"

"Still, I love winter and Christmas," continued Tyler after seeing Lindsay's blank face in response before he glanced out the window at the lightly falling snow. "Snow just seems to make everything better."

"I know, right? Santa gave me my wish when the snow started falling yesterday!" agreed Lindsay, "After all the deadness of winter, the snow kind of covers it all up in pretty, white, fluffy blanket!"

"That's deep babe," responded Tyler as he gave Lindsay another kiss. "You know, between the fire, snow, and you, I think I'd have something to watch all night, even if no one shows up."

Lindsay made a contented smile and replied, "Awww, I feel the same way! But still, I think it'd be nice if people did come to see everything we did. I mean there's like so much other stuff we could have done out in the snow if we had known no one was coming."

"Huh?" Tyler remarked quizzically, "I think everyone's still coming; it was just a hypothetical situation."

"What do dashes have to do with this anyways? I'm so confused," mumbled Lindsay as she scratched her head.

"Don't worry about it," reassured Tyler as his eyes once again alighted on the snow. "It wasn't anything important. Still, I love all the wicked sports and activities you can do when the temperature goes down! Skiing, hockey, snowboarding, and broomball! Man the list just keeps going on too!"

Lindsay, gazing back up at Tyler concurred and added, "Plus, you can go ice skating too! I love doing that on a lake rather than just at a rink! The only downside is wearing the really puffy jackets, but they do enable me to expand my wardrobe."

"No way babe! You still make those jackets look great," prompted Tyler as Lindsay lay down on his chest.

"That is so nice of you to say," exclaimed Lindsay as she nestled in closer to Tyler.

Tyler, his eyes torn alternately between Lindsay and the fire added, "Of course, staying inside on a cold winter day has its perks too!"

A sudden thump from the outside drew their attention over to the window. Standing up, Lindsay began peering out her window as Tyler followed and looked over her shoulder. "Maybe Santa's here!" cried Lindsay excitedly, straining her eyes for the slightest sight of a red suit or reindeer.

"Uh, Lindsay, isn't it…ummm… a little early for him to be here?" prompted Tyler as he tried to change the subject without shattering Lindsay's dreams.

"Well, maybe," concurred Lindsay only to trail off abruptly and begin excitedly shouting after noticing some red in the window, "No! It is him! He's right behind me in all his red clothing!" Turning around, Lindsay found herself facing Tyler again, having merely seen the reflection of his tracksuit in the window. She continued wandering around the room trying to find Santa to no avail.

Tyler, whipping his head behind him as well, responded in confusion, "I don't see anyone Lindsay."

"He must have turned invisible since he was here so early and didn't want me to meet him until later. Maybe he's coming back with the rest of the guests!" exclaimed Lindsay as she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Maybe babe, but I wouldn't count on it." Unsure of what type of advice to give, Tyler hesitated before adding, "He probably won't want to be seen again tonight, you know, cause he has to be fair to everyone and all." Tyler then sat back down on the couch to gaze at the fire again, congratulating himself at assuaging Lindsay's worries.

"Awww," Lindsay sighed as she sat back down on his lap. "Oh well, I bet he'll love the homemade cookies I left for him."

"Maybe he came early to get them but then we startled him," prompted Tyler. "Or maybe it was just a reminder that we'll need to put out the fire later so he can come back."

"Oh my gosh! You're so smart Tyler! That must be it, but I think for now I want to let it keep burning. It feels so nice just relaxing here curled up with you."

"Definitely Linds," concurred Tyler contentedly as Lindsay drifted off to sleep. Soon after, from the heat of the fire, Tyler began to relax until he too drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, the two abruptly woke up when the doorbell rang, disappointing Tyler that they were jarred from their sleep.

Leaping excitedly to her feet, Lindsay shouted, "The guests are here! I can't wait for everyone to see all the decorating we did!"

Drawing Lindsay into a tight hug, and then giving her a kiss on the lips, Tyler whispered, "I'm sure it will be great! And I've got all the Christmas present I need right here."

* * *

Up next: A couple watches a classic television special.

Please leave me a review and have a Happy Holiday!


	2. They Sure Look Ripe to Me

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

****Geoff x Bridgette**

* * *

As they had been the next two to arrive, Geoff and Bridgette had the run of the house. After touring the place, the two eventually settled on the TV room to watch a movie together. Bridgette nestled in on the couch on which Lindsay had draped a fleece blanket patterned with Christmas trees. As Bridgette wrapped herself in the blanket, Geoff asked, "So Babe, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know Geoff; why don't you just choose something, and quickly. I could use some extra warmth on this couch," suggested Bridgette as she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Oh, I know! I'm pretty sure _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ is on tonight. Why don't we watch that?" proposed Geoff as he turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels looking for the program.

"It should be on ABC," Bridgette informed Geoff as she grew impatient for him to come over to her.

Finally locating it, Geoff triumphantly called, "Yes! Here it comes Bridge," before giddily sitting down on the coach next to Bridgette and wrapping her in his arms. "I always loved this special as a kid, and it brings back great memories every year."

"I know what you mean. Every year my mom would make sure we took the time to watch it together no matter how busy she was with baking cookies, wrapping presents, and planning a Christmas gathering with our family. It's such a simple story, but it's so wonderful," Bridgette reminisced happily.

"Ch'yeah Babe; I love watching it with my little bros back home too," explained Geoff before he and Bridgette went quiet at the start of the movie.

The music from the opening credits finished playing and Bridgette, determined not to distract the two of them from the movie too much whispered, "I love that song. It always makes me feel like Christmas and winter are here."

"Totally," concurred Geoff, "Course, the only downside to winter is when the party size had to decrease as we moved indoors and out of the cold."

"Geoff," complained Bridgette giving him a playful punch, "I was being serious."

"So was I," protested Geoff as he crossed his arms indignantly, "It was a real problem with it moving indoors."

"Geoff, it's always party this, party that with you! I'm sure you must have some memories that aren't just about parties!" countered Bridgette growing slightly annoyed at Geoff's perceived lack of sensitivity.

"Well, everything with you is always about your mother or surfing!" argued Geoff, starting to lose his temper as well.

Bridgette, shocked by Geoff's angry attack, shot back, "Well of course, she raised me. Besides, Christmas is all about family, not a wild party with a bunch of casual acquaintances from school!"

"But that's the problem exactly! Having the party indoors made it that much harder to keep my little bros away from any of the wild partiers, especially the one where those creeps brought beer to it. I'll admit, I don't usually lose my cool at parties or to other people, but I personally threw those guys out!" shouted Geoff emphatically, his teeth gritted in frustration at the memory.

"Oh, Geoffy, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that's why you were complaining about it being indoors," apologized Bridgette as she uncrossed her arms and turned back to face Geoff, her face full of remorse.

Softening quickly as well, Geoff confessed, "And I lost my temper too. I'm sorry Bridgey Bear. I shouldn't have complained about your interests either."

Bridgette gave Geoff a kiss to show that there were no hard feelings, but the two's apology quickly turned into a very drawn out make out session during which the two were largely oblivious to the movie.

"I love you Schmoopy-Boo," gasped out Bridgette as the two continued to make out, "And I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"I'm even more sorrier, Schmoopy-Schmoo, and love you the mostest, Babe" panted Geoff as his hat went flying due to their making out.

Eventually, the duo stopped when they were startled out of their make out by Charlie Brown shouting, "That's it!" to Lucy, and the two nearly went flying off the couch while Lucy too went flying.

"Whoa, I guess we've kind of been missing the movie," pointed out Geoff as he picked his hat up from the floor where it had fallen.

"Yeah," Bridgette sheepishly agreed. "Maybe we should try to focus on it a little more, huh? I mean, we're trying to get into the Christmas spirit through this."

"If you say so Bridge," concurred Geoff as the two curled up under the blanket to watch the movie again. The time spent wrapping themselves in the blanket quickly proved to be of little use, however, as Geoff jumped to his feet, pulling Bridgette with him. "Come on! It's like our own personal party, and they look so happy and carefree, so we might as well dance along with them! I mean, my brothers and I always do that, even though none of us is any good."

Geoff began attempting to imitate the dancing onscreen although his attempt really wasn't very good and was more random flailing than anything, but Bridgette nevertheless accepted his offer and joined in. Giggling as she spun around to the music, Bridgette added, "Okay, I feel really silly doing this, but it is kind of fun."

"Totally, now you're getting into it Babe!" encouraged Geoff excitedly as he took her hand and pulled her into a dance with him. The two began moving quickly around the room in time to the music, both really getting into the experience.

As the music faded, Bridgette exhaustedly and a little regretfully sat down on the couch. "Well, it's a shame it's over, although I don't know how much longer I could have kept that up. It was really tiring!"

"Yeah, but don't you just feel rockin', energized, and happy now?" questioned Geoff as he sat back down next to her, breathing heavily as well.

Bridgette nodded contentedly and added "I do, especially since I'm with you," and curled back up next to Geoff as they continued watching the movie bundled back up in the blanket.

"My youngest brother loves this scene!" shouted Geoff as Lucy continued to ask Snoopy if he could play a wide assortment of animals.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny, even though a penguin isn't relevant to the play at all, or at least it shouldn't be," commented Bridgette as she shot a smile at Geoff, forgetting entirely about their earlier feud.

"Huh? It's a scene with Snoopy, so it doesn't need to really fit in," protested Geoff. "I mean, the dog does have talent."

Bridgette chuckled at Geoff a little bit and replied, "Okay, I guess that's one way of looking at it." Readjusting the blanket over the two of them, the two resumed watching the movie.

After a little more time had passed, and Linus asked, "Gee, do they still make wooden Christmas trees?"**[1]** Geoff whispered, "I never really got this part. Why are all the trees metal? I mean it's not like they really make trees like that, and they certainly don't grow that way, or at least not here in Canada."

With a slight chuckle, Bridgette grabbed Geoff's hand, looked into his eyes, and requested, "Don't ever change Geoff. Anyways, the large metallic trees towering over the frail little one symbolize the consumerism and loss of tradition that Schulz viewed as an incredibly pressing problem and corruption of the Christmas season. It was a main reason he made the movie the way he did after all."

"Oh, uh yeah, if you say so," responded Geoff as he struggled to understand Bridgette's explanation.

"The little tree of course represents the traditional values so easily killed by our culture but able to flourish when people understand the true spirit of the season and come together to help them spread," continued Bridgette as she put her head down on Geoff's chest to relax.

"Oh, kind of like the singing at the end when the tree comes into full bloom," burst out Geoff, excited to finally be comprehending some of Bridgette's message. Seeing Bridgette nod in response before putting her head back down and continuing to watch the movie, Geoff began combing her hair back as the two resumed enjoying the movie and Geoff continued reflecting on what Bridgette had said. In an attempt to keep with their earlier promise, the two successfully managed to keep their making out to a minimum, merely exchanging a rather frequent back and forth exchange of hugs and kisses as the movie played.

Geoff watched transfixed as Charlie Brown presented the tree to the cast of the play only to be met with a chorus of laughter and jeers. "Poor little guy. He could really use a party about now," whispered Geoff looking rather upset.

"Aww, cheer up Geoff. You know the movie has a happy ending," reassured Bridgette, planting another kiss on Geoff's neck. "I mean, I'm sure you've seen it enough times before to know what's coming."

"I know, but still, it's tough seeing the little guy in so much pain," responded Geoff, not looking much happier.

Although Bridgette was reflecting on Geoff's empathy for others and how much she loved that about him, she quickly placed her finger across Geoff's mouth and hissed, "Shhh! Sorry, but I don't want to miss a word of the climax of the movie." With Geoff's arm around her, Bridgette focused intently as Linus recited Luke 2: 8-14, concluding with "And that's what Christmas is all about Charlie Brown."

"That line always gets to me," admitted Bridgette, unable to tear her eyes from the screen, "and I just didn't want to miss it. I even have an ornament that recites the passage. I mean, my mother's made it very clear to me that that's the true meaning of the Christmas season and that the best way we can show it is through charity to others."

"Yeah," concurred Geoff despite still reflecting on Charlie Brown's earlier mistreatment, "But I just wish the other kids had gotten it earlier and not been so mean to Charlie Brown!"

"You really do have a big heart, well when you're not on TV at least," teased Bridgette giving Geoff a slight jocular punch.

Geoff, feigning innocence, replied, "I have no idea what you're talking bout Honey-Boo. I always maintain my caring attitude." Before he could finish his thought, Geoff became distracted by the movie again and added, "Poor guy. Now he thinks he's killed the tree too. Dude just can't catch a break."

"Yeah, still, it does provide a nice segue to the rest of the children's reemergence and realizing Charlie Brown had the right idea now that they've heard Linus's speech," responded Bridgette as she snuggled back up to Geoff in anticipation of the end of the movie.

The two watched intently as the children realized the tree wasn't awful and Linus pointed out, "I never thought it was such a bad little tree. It's not bad at all, really. Maybe it just needs a little love." Geoff and Bridgette exchanged a smile as the display of consumerism of Snoopy's doghouse was converted into decorations as well as new life for the tree which finally filled out. The two then shared a laugh as Geoff attempted to hum along with the chorus that attracted Charlie Brown but failed.

"Dude's finally getting his happy ending," said Geoff with a smile as he pulled Bridgette into a tight hug.

As Charlie Brown's disbelief was met with excitement and a chorus of "Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown!" Geoff pulled Bridgette closer and whispered, "And Merry Christmas to you too Bridgette," before the two became locked in a long kiss that lasted much longer than the singing of "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" and the commercials that followed the program.

When the two finally parted from their kiss, Geoff turned off the TV and the two stood up and began stretching out after all the time they had spent on the couch. "We may need to make watching that a new Christmas tradition for the two of us," suggested Bridgette coyly as she cracked her back.

"Absolutely my Granola Goddess," concurred Geoff as he walked back to the couch. "Well, should we go get something to eat now or something? I bet tons of other people are here now too, so the house should be rocking!"

"Maybe," pondered Bridgette before proposing seductively, "Or, we could spend a little more time relaxing here before going back to the group. I mean the couch is still pretty warm and cozy with this blanket and all. And it's still fairly early in the night, so I'm sure no one will miss us too much yet."

"Man, that's a much better idea than mine," agreed Geoff enthusiastically. "It'll be our own ending to our personal Christmas special. It's a wonderful life for us!"

When Bridgette laughed in response, Geoff asked rather bewildered, "What? I didn't think it was that funny."

"_It's a Wonderful Life_ is another Christmas story Geoff," Bridgette informed him, "But, that's not important now. I mean, I think we can take a page out of Charlie Brown's book and demonstrate the importance of relationships with other people. But first, maybe you could turn off the lights?"

"No problem Bridgey Bear," responded Geoff nonchalantly as he turned off the lights in the room, leaving merely a slight flicker of light streaming in through the window from some of the decorations in the lawn, illuminating Bridgette on the couch. As Geoff walked over to her, the illumination made her look like an angel to him and he happily wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas Babe," he whispered.

"You too Geoff, Merry Christmas," answered Bridgette as she and Geoff began making out on the couch for a long enough time to watch several more Christmas specials if they had desired anything more than each other.

* * *

**[1] **This quotation or a variation on it was my original idea for the title for this chapter.

Up next: A heated snowball fight gets a little more heated when a Princess finds her knight in shining armor.

Please leave me a review and your guess of who the next couple is!


	3. An Angel Gets His Wings

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

AN: With finals coming up, I'm afraid that updates will need to become every other day, but will hopefully continue at that pace until Christmas Eve with the finale on Christmas Day.

**

* * *

****Courtney x Justin**

* * *

After finishing catching up with DJ who was sitting by the fire, Courtney decided to take a walk outside to clear her mind in the crisp winter air. Paying little heed to the snowflakes settling in her hair, Courtney enjoyed walking through the gardens until a sudden impact to the back of her head drew her attention. As she stumbled forward a few steps, Courtney cried, "Oww, what was that?"

A cackle was her response before Duncan taunted her mockingly, "Gee, Princess must have slipped out of my hand." Turning to face Gwen, he gloated, "You see that Gwen? I got that whiny little brat right upside the head. Come on! Help me!"

Gwen, watching the scene, replied hesitantly, "Well, I don't know…"

"Come on Pasty, give me a hand driving Courtney out of our turf!" ordered Duncan as he pelted another snowball at Courtney who shrieked and took cover behind a tree.

"Okay, for you," conceded Gwen as she packed a snowball and joined Duncan's hunt for Courtney. "It's not like it'll cause any real damage, and she did get me kicked off World Tour."

"Perfect," agreed Duncan as he suddenly halted Gwen with his hand and signaled that they should approach the tree from both sides to trap Courtney behind it. With a nod, Gwen complied. However, before the two could pin Courtney behind the tree, Duncan was knocked off his feet when a snowball smacked him in the back of the head. As he tried to figure out what had happened, another snowball whizzed by, knocking Gwen to the ground who let out a shout as she fell.

Courtney, hearing the commotion, cautiously peeked out from around the tree and noticed the two lying on the ground. With a laugh, Courtney taunted, "Looks like you got what you deserved! I just wish I knew who my strong knight in shining armor was."

"That would be me," revealed Justin as he walked down the hill and took Courtney's hand. "At your service, milady," added Justin with a bow.

Taken aback, Courtney stammered, "Wow, I don't know what to say! But thank you so much; you're my hero," before placing a kiss on Justin's lips in gratitude, further enraging Duncan and causing Justin to blush a little. Courtney too was surprised at her impulsive decision but didn't have much time to reflect on it due to Duncan's interruption.

"Oh, you're so going down Pretty Boy!" threatened Duncan who had gotten back to his feet and packed a snowball while Courtney and Justin talked.

"Please, like Justin would be scared of an ogre like you!" shot back Courtney with her hands on her hips. "I mean, he's obviously stronger, better looking, and superior to you in every way, and I bet he knows how to treat a lady!"

"You, a lady?" questioned Duncan incredulously as he lowered the snowball to mock her, "Puh-lease, like anyo-" but his words were cut off as Justin angrily smashed Duncan with another snowball for insulting Courtney, causing Duncan to clutch his jaw in agony.

"Don't listen to that cretin's slanderous lies," comforted Justin as he and Courtney began walking off while Courtney looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Duncan.

As Duncan gritted his teeth and rose to follow them, Gwen grabbed his arm to restrain him and requested, "Come on Duncan, just give it up. Don't go crazy over holding a grudge over her."

"No!" Duncan denied her as he shook free of her grip, "Justin needs to pay, and I know just how to get back at him." Finished, Duncan charged off after the two of them, leaving Gwen just shrugging in defeat before she eventually decided to follow Duncan.

"That was so brave of you to stand up for me," cooed Courtney as she ran her hand up Justin's arm as the two walked deeper into the gardens. "I can't believe you stood up to both of them, especially that jerk Duncan!"

"Don't mention it. It was nothing, really," answered Justin humbly, trying to read in Courtney's eyes if she really had any feelings for him or was just acting this way to make Duncan jealous. Testing the water, Justin proposed, "I just did what anyone would have done in that situation to save a beautiful lady like you. Still, I better get going; I'm sure you want to see Alejandro."

Courtney reacted with shock to Justin's words before exploding out with, "That using jerk is worse than Duncan! Ugh, I can't believe I fell for his tricks and lost a million over him. But, that's in the past I guess. More importantly, please don't go."

Courtney pleadingly held onto Justin's arm who responded with a mixture of happiness and surprise, "Well, if that's what you want, what kind of man would I be to refuse such a beautiful lady? Still, I'm surprised you would want to be with me; I thought you made it pretty clear that you weren't interested already." Justin hesitated after he finished speaking, worried he was going to push Courtney away by bringing up the past.

Blushing bright red, Courtney apologized, "I am so sorry about that; I just couldn't see you for how wonderful you were at the time since I was still trapped under Duncan's spell. I mean it had to be some kind of magic cause I don't know how else I could ever have fallen for such a goblin instead of my handsome knight, or maybe better said my strong, dashing prince." Courtney concluded her speech by looping her arm through Justin's and pulling in very close to him.

"Well, I certainly won't hold a forced enchantment against a girl as beautiful as this freshly fallen snow with a soul equally pure to match it," Justin complimented her as he drew Courtney in even closer to him and shot her a wide grin before wrapping his arm around her waist.

Courtney, about to swoon with delight, responded giddily, "Oh Justin, that is so beautiful; you have such a way with words, that I'm at a loss of what to say, and I always have something to say."

"That's for sure. You never shut up," snarled Duncan as he angrily approached the duo holding something behind his back. "And you talk awfully pretty for a guy, Justin, probably because you're too cowardly to fight like one, you prissy little b-" Courtney, now defending Justin's honor, had cut Duncan short by lobbing a snowball at him.

"Ugh, I've had it with the two of you," roared Duncan as he brushed the snow off his chest where the snowball had hit him. "And now you're having your girl defend you, pathetic! So deal with this!" Duncan then lobbed the chunk of ice he had been hiding behind his back at Courtney who could only stare in horror as it approached her head.

Justin, worried about protecting his body but more concerned for Courtney, quickly ran over to her, bent down, and selflessly pushed her out of the way, resulting in the chunk of ice hitting him around his eye. With a cry of pain, he fell to the ground as blood trickled down his face into the snow.

"Huh, didn't see that coming," scoffed Duncan as he turned to walk away after satisfying his thirst for revenge, "Oh well dude got what he had coming to him. Really, that's what you get when you mess with Duncan, so you shouldn't be too surprised."

"Justin," gasped Courtney in horror before taking off after Duncan and tackling him to the ground with an angry war cry. Courtney proceeded to mercilessly beat Duncan before he collapsed into the snow with a pathetic whimper of "Mommy." Courtney, regaining her composure, climbed back to her feet and brushed the snow off her clothing before walking over toward Justin. "Well, that was a little undignified, but I just don't know what came over me. Oh wait, yes I do, giving Duncan what he's had coming for ages, but more importantly, are you okay?" concluded Courtney as she knelt down next to Justin who was clutching his eye in pain. Observing the blood trickling down Justin's face, Courtney let out a sharp gasp in shock. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, "But here, I'll make you a snowball to hold on it to keep down the swelling until we can get you back to the house for better treatment." Unable to resist the temptation, Courtney added, "See, and people thought my CIT training was useless!" as she tightly packed a snowball for Justin.

Justin, reaching out to accept the snowball from Courtney let out a weak smile and whispered, "Thanks. You know, I always knew your training was worth something and that your team should have let you be the leader. I mean, you turned the Killer Grips around." The two exchanged smiles before Justin, clutching the snowball to his eye, meekly asked, "Well, give it to me straight. How disfigured am I? I'm hideous now aren't I?"

With a sad smile, Courtney comforted him, "Of course not; you're still the most gorgeous guy I've ever met, and I love a man with a scar, especially one he got defending my honor and safety." Courtney suddenly snapped out of her fantasy and added, "Of course, for the sake of your career, I do hope it heals quickly and that that imbecile didn't cause any lasting damage. Although, I smell a lawsuit if he did." Courtney let out a laugh and rubbed her hands together as she reflected on the possible outcomes of Duncan becoming engaged in a lawsuit over the fight.

Justin let out a slightly relieved laugh before settling back down into his despondent state as he reflected on Duncan's words. "You don't think I'm really prissy, do you Courtney?" fretted Justin as he wiped some of the melting water off his face.

"No way!" exclaimed Courtney quickly, determined to contradict all of Duncan's opinions but becoming slightly tongue-tied in the process and not doing the best job of reassuring Justin. "I mean, yeah, you didn't want to get hurt, but really, in your position that was the responsible thing to do when you consider your career and future and all, so you have a definite reason for responding like you did! And it's not like you took a cheap shot like Duncan did. Plus, you stood up for me in the first place when you didn't need to, so what I guess I'm trying to say is that you're a hero really."

Gwen, who had now caught up with the group, noticed Justin clutching the snow to his eye and Duncan lying knocked out cold on the ground and let out a dejected sigh. "I told him to keep it cool, and he does this," she lamented as she knelt down to tend to Duncan, feeling a mixture of embarrassment for Duncan's actions and some anger toward Justin and Courtney for interrupting her time alone with Duncan.

"What do you want, Gothie?" threatened Courtney as she narrowed her eyes at Gwen.

"Look, I don't want trouble, but someone has to tend to this idiot," replied Gwen as she continued trying to rouse Duncan.

Justin, making sure Courtney didn't do anything rash, quickly interjected, "Well, we won't keep you. Come on Darling, let's get going."

Courtney, blinking in shock at the nickname before blushing bright red again at Justin's complement, nodded in response as she touched her cheek, relishing the nickname. When the two were a decent distance away, Courtney confessed, "I've never heard that name as anything more than an insult or sarcastically from Duncan before, but from you, it's music in my ears and so sincere."

"Duncan clearly didn't deserve a girl as wonderful as you then," consoled Justin as he took Courtney's hand in his. Growing nervous and sweating a little, Justin began, "So, uh I've never really, done this before, and I hope you won't think I'm being too uh well, forward but, uh, I…"

Courtney, brimming with anticipation at Justin's ramblings burst out excitedly, "Yes, what?" as she crossed her fingers, praying Justin was going to say the words she desperately wanted to hear.

Justin, still quite nervous despite gaining some courage from Courtney's hopeful question, stammered, "Courtney, will you go out with me? You know, like a couple?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Courtney as she pulled Justin into a hug, taking him by surprise but also making him incredibly elated. "I can't believe a super famous model like you would choose a rather ordinary girl like me though, especially after I mistreated you like that. I really am sorry you know. It's like a dream come true though!"

"Don't worry, I believe you," Justin affirmed as he pulled her into a tight embrace. Stroking her hair, he whispered in her ear, "Still you're not giving yourself nearly enough credit. You're clearly an extraordinary girl. You're smart, independent, organized, driven, and of course strong as Duncan just learned the hard way," concluded Justin with a chuckle before he gave Courtney another kiss on the lips and added, "Really, I think you're perfect, and maybe I don't deserve you."

"That's so nice, but I guess maybe we do deserve each other if that's really how you feel," Courtney thanked him as she made a new snowball to replace his old one as she noticed it was streaked with red and melting fast. "Here, why don't you switch that one out," she suggested as she gave it to Justin. As her hand brushed against Justin's, she realized with shock how cold his hands were. "We need to get you inside now!" Courtney cried in alarm, her instinct to care for others taking over.

"But I'd rather stay outside in the beautifully lit garden with this gorgeous girl as the snow keeps lightly falling. I mean, it's like a fairytale come true with such a magical setting," Justin consoled her as he led her over to a bench. Justin quickly brushed the layer of snow off it, and the two sat down together. "I mean, I'm sure it's the scenery that drew you over here in the first place, and it will be even more amazing to me with a girl as perfect as you next to me."

"Well, it was," Courtney confessed as she wrung her hands nervously, "But, I really want to make sure your eye doesn't swell up and that you don't get sick because of me. You're so cold, and I'll have just as much fun inside with a mug of cocoa as long as I'm with you, my Prince."

"Please, it's a small price to pay to get the opportunity to bask in your radiance," Justin responded, dismissing his discomfort and own worries about what the injury to his eye might due to his modeling. "Wow, I never thought I'd say that to anyone but me and my reflection!" Justin confessed ashamedly with a slight laugh at his own vanity, "But really, I'm glad I met you so you could help bring out the good and selflessness in me."

"I really didn't do that much," Courtney admitted, smiling nevertheless. "And of course, you helped me out too you know. With you, I feel like I can be a little less high-strung without resorting to criminal behavior and avoiding jeopardizing my goals. It's a much better proposition, really, and infinitely better to my future political career." Courtney blushed, ashamed at how selfish her words sounded in her own ears, yet relieved that Justin didn't seem to mind and had actually responded with a contented smile to her words.

The two then drifted into silence, merely enjoying each other's company and gazing into each other's eyes. After a few minutes passed, Justin leaned over and brushed a snowflake off Courtney's nose adding, "Looks like even the weather can't resist being close to you. It has good taste."

"Oh Justin, I just don't know what to say. You're so wonderful!" gushed Courtney as she leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"You don't need to say anything if our lips do the talking," suggested Justin as he tilted Courtney's chin up toward him and drew her into a kiss with him. The two quickly closed their eyes, both lost in bliss and oblivious to the cold in each other's warmth despite the snow continuing to pile up in their hair and all around them.

Suddenly feeling a trickle on her cheek, Courtney suddenly jerked away from the kiss and back to reality. "Okay, your injury is too serious and it would be irresponsible of me to just pursue my own bliss right now and not do something. As wonderful and perfect as this is, I can't fully enjoy it until I know I've treated your injury to the best of my ability since you got it protecting me."

Justin, about to argue, relented and complied, "Okay Darling, we can go in, but promise me we'll come back out afterwards. I'd hate to think I ruined our evening with this trifling injury."

"Oh, don't worry about that! We will," affirmed Courtney with conviction as she stood up to walk in. With a wicked grin, she continued, "And really, if anyone nearly ruined anything, it was Duncan, but you turned what could have been a nightmare, into a perfect fantasy."

Justin, however, had other plans as he came up behind Courtney and scooped her up in his arms to carry her back inside. "What, you didn't think I was going to let a damsel in distress walk back to the house through the mounds of snow, did you?" he asked her playfully.

"Well, you didn't need to do this," admitted Courtney as she threw her arms around Justin's neck to whisper into his ear, "But, I'm glad you did. Thank you, my noble knight and Prince Charming." As the two headed inside, Courtney lifted her head and the two exchanged another kiss, both in awe of each other's presence and the relationship they had just formed in their own winter wonderland.

* * *

Up next: Gwen and Duncan are still outside after the snowball fight, but at least now they're alone in the snow.


	4. If Only in My Dreams

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Gwen x Duncan**

**

* * *

**

Gwen, kneeling next to Duncan and trying to wake him up, finally succeeded. As Duncan awoke, he clutched his hand to his head and mumbled blearily, "Ugh, am I dead?"

Gwen, trying to sort out her feelings of relief as well as her anger toward Duncan for ignoring her earlier, responded, "No such luck. Now, why don't you get back up, okay?" Gwen helped Duncan up as he rose unsteadily to his feet. "What happened to you anyways?" she asked as she helped Duncan support himself on a tree.

"Courtney," Duncan responded simply. "I don't remember much, but I know it was her." Duncan trailed off as he felt a sharp pain in his right arm and instinctively rubbed it with his left. Gwen had also observed that he was walking with a slight limp in his left leg as well.

"I did warn you, you know," reprimanded Gwen after becoming convinced he was more or less okay.

"Yeah, yeah," Duncan answered dismissively. "But if she comes back this way, she'll be sorry!" Duncan pounded his fists together, only to wince in pain as he felt a sharp sting course through his arm due to the movement.

"What did I just tell you about messing with them?" burst out Gwen growing annoyed as she stamped her foot in frustration. "And besides, she beat you when you were in good condition. Do you really think you could beat her now?"

Duncan stopped short and looked as though he had been slapped across the face after Gwen challenged his pride. "Well, it's, whatever," he babbled as he tried to come to terms with what Gwen had said. Determined not to be the only one slighted, Duncan added, "You know, you're getting as bad as Courtney with all your nagging. Maybe I should call you Princess too."

Gwen stopped indignantly and with a raised eyebrow questioned, "Excuse me? You think I'm as bad as Courtney? I'm looking out for your best interests here, but if you want to get knocked out again, be my guest." Gwen turned and began heading back in, leaving Duncan to fend for himself outside, although she did feel a pang of guilt upon doing so.

Duncan, realizing he was fighting a losing battle and lashing out foolishly, called to Gwen, "Wait! I'm sorry Pasty. Stay with me okay?" Duncan tried to pursue her, but the pain from his injuries prevented him from doing so effectively.

Gwen let out a defeated sigh upon seeing his weakness before replying, "Fine. To do anything else would prove your point." Sitting down under the tree, Gwen inquired, "What did you have in mind, Scarface?"

"Well, there's a lot of fancy decorations we could mess with," proposed Duncan grinning mischievously as he surveyed their surroundings.

Gwen shook her head, adamantly opposed to the idea and countered Duncan's argument. "Maybe if we were dealing with Chris it'd be justified, but Lindsay's always been nothing but nice if not completely ditzy. It'd be senseless to do it, and really just asinine to do it to her after she invited us here for the holidays to be nice or friendly or something like that."

"Fine, fine, but I don't know what we'll do if you don't get that pole out of your butt," taunted Duncan as he reached for Gwen but then pulled his arm back in pain with a sharp hiss.

"Having some sense of decency is quite different really, but it's not important," replied Gwen rolling her eyes at Duncan. "But I suppose, if you want to act like a spoiled little child, I can treat you like one." With her voice dripping with mock baby-talk, Gwen offered, "Does the ickle-wittle Duncan need his big bad boo-boo kissed?"

Although initially insulted, a wicked grin crossed Duncan's face as he responded, "Yeah, but I think you can start with the little cut on my lip, Pasty."

"Gee, it doesn't look too sore, but okay," agreed Gwen as she played along and leaned in to Duncan as the two shared a kiss.

After they pulled away, Duncan proposed, "Hmm, well I feel a little better, but maybe I need another one to feel better."

"Well, maybe you'll have to show me you actually know how to listen to get it. Come on, let's go for a walk. The night really is beautiful. I wish I had my sketch pad with me," observed Gwen as she pulled Duncan to his feet and then began walking along the path in the opposite direction she had seen Courtney and Justin go.

Sneaking up behind Gwen, Duncan had packed a snowball and smashed it onto Gwen's neck right above her jacket. "What was that for?" shouted Gwen as she angrily turned to face Duncan and attempted to pull the snowball out. However, Gwen wasn't fast enough as part of the snowball had broken off and slid below her clothing, melting down her back. Gwen flinched as it touched her skin while Duncan watched in amusement.

"I thought it might help you chill out already," mocked Duncan as he laughed at Gwen's struggle.

Gwen, annoyed by the cold water dripping down her back, responded icily, "No, but it might earn you a chilly reception later if you try anything else." Struggling to get the chunk of snowball out of her jacket, Gwen complained, "Gee thanks Duncan, just what I needed: snow stuck all the way under my clothing."

"Maybe I could help you remove them to get it out," suggested Duncan lewdly as he smirked and raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

"Gee, let me think about it," began Gwen who acted as though she was going to give in before giving Duncan a definitive, "No chance!" and a light shove backwards.

"Guess I'll just need to drop another snowball down your back then," Duncan chuckled as he turned a snowball back and forth in his left hand menacingly.

"Don't you dare!" ordered Gwen as she turned to face him and cautiously took a step back. "The last one's just about done melting and really doesn't need a replacement."

"I insist my dear," Duncan replied with a mocking subservient bow before charging toward Gwen and attempting to loop around behind her. Gwen, however, acting quickly made a snowball of her own and shoved it directly into Duncan's face when he came in close to her.

"I like the look, handsome," she taunted with a laugh only to have Duncan grab her from behind.

Wiping the snow off his face, Duncan demanded, "Well, looks like someone's going to have to help me warm my face back up," as he drew Gwen into another kiss with him.

After they ended the kiss, Gwen teased Duncan, "You did have it coming. I don't know why I put up with you."

"I'm just irresistible," boasted Duncan as he puffed up his chest and pointed to himself. "You just can't keep your hands, or your lips, off me."

"You're lucky you're cute," responded Gwen with a triumphant smirk as she took a few steps away, knowing how it would get under Duncan's skin.

Grimacing, Duncan quickly shot back, "Whoa, no one calls Duncan cute and gets away with it! I'm a tough guy, you got that?" Duncan gestured threateningly after his statement, but his effect was somewhat lost when he lowered his arm again in pain.

"If you say so," responded Gwen with a mischievous laugh, "But this is coming from the guy who just was taken out by his ex, although I will admit she's more than a little crazy."

"And probably less than a little human," scoffed Duncan determined to change the subject. "But please, you might not have wanted to terrorize Lindsay, but I know why you can't resist me. I'm just too much of a bad boy and a rebel, so I'm sure when I steal a kiss, it's all the hotter for you." Duncan caught up to Gwen and pulled her into another kiss, causing her to blush, "Case and point," he added triumphantly.

"Coincidental evidence, that's all you've got," protested Gwen as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Spoken like a true guilty criminal, I would know after all," Duncan informed her with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Course, you're pretty hot yourself you know, so I guess I can keep you."

"How thoughtful," responded Gwen sarcastically. Determined to have the last laugh, Gwen interrogated Duncan, "But is that all I am to you? Just a pretty face to make out with?"

Duncan, unsure how to answer due to his conflict between his true feelings and pride, merely blurted, "No," and stopped there.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy," Gwen threatened mockingly as she wrapped her arms around Duncan's waist and sat them both down in the snow. "Now, let's get going with what else you like about me if that's not all of it."

"Ugh, I don't do sappy, nice complements," Duncan defiantly responded as he looked away from Gwen to keep his resistance strong.

"That's cool," answered Gwen as she let go of Duncan, "But then don't expect me to do anything with you, like ever again."

Before Gwen could leave, Duncan let out a defeated sigh and shouted, "Fine! You know what? You win. Sure, the fact that you're totally hot is a major plus, but you're also really independent and stuff. And I guess I like the way that you don't take crap from anyone and speak your mind. Plus, you're a pretty ruthless competitor while still not alienating everyone, which really, is pretty hot in itself."

Gwen, stopping her fake annoyance, relented but not before interjecting tauntingly, "See, and you couldn't even get through it without using 'hot', but I guess I'll accept it and you anyways."

"Well Sweetheart, that's nice and all, but I think now it's your turn to fess up to why you like me," requested Duncan as he grabbed Gwen's arm to stop her from leaving. "The snow might be falling harder now, but I think we can tough it out."

"Aww, I didn't know you were such a softy and cared so much," snickered Gwen, despite being very willing to comply. "It's great that we have so much in common as it gives us plenty to do, plus even though you won't admit it, you do have a soft side for your friends, and I know you'd do anything for them. But, that 'secret' is safe with me and about half the world thanks to the show. Plus, you're resourceful, no doubt thanks to all your crimes, but it's a true fact nevertheless. And yeah, I guess the whole bad boy attraction does help you get away with some of your actions."

"So, wanna make out now?" offered Duncan, cocking an eyebrow at Gwen.

"I don't think you listened to a word I just said horndog that you are," answered Gwen with a laugh, "But okay."

"Knew you'd crack; they always do," gloated Duncan as he and Gwen began making out in the snow.

However, Gwen suddenly stopped as she reflected on Duncan's words. "'They?'" she inquired as she pushed Duncan away.

"You know, before I met you of course. Courtney and the girls before her and all that," protested Duncan as he turned Gwen back to face him with a remorseful look across his face. "You have to believe me on this."

"Well, you do you usually tell it straight," conceded Gwen as she began dusting the snow off herself.

"Thanks," responded Duncan with surprising sincerity. Eager to move onto a new topic, Duncan proposed, "Maybe we could take a short walk in the woods before we head back in. I mean it's nice and dark, there's enough moonlight to cause some trouble but not enough to be detected, a perfect night for the two of us really."

"Hmm, well I guess you actually were listening somewhat," Gwen observed as she pulled Duncan back to his feet and the two headed off toward the woods around Lindsay's home.

While the two walked deeper in, Duncan began telling his personal favorite horror story of the hook man. However, when he pulled out the hook, Gwen merely let out an obviously fake yell of horror before bursting into laughter. "Sorry, but you're going to have to do much better than that to scare me," she boasted.

"And that's another thing I like about you; you're not a total wimp when it comes to scary stuff but still I think he could be ri-" started Duncan but he was suddenly jerked away, causing Gwen to panic.

"Duncan? Duncan!" shouted Gwen as she began looking around frantically for him. Walking cautiously backwards with her senses on high alert, Gwen felt her heart begin beating faster. "This is so not cool," she nervously fretted. When a figure jumped out of the bushes at her, Gwen let out a terrified cry before turning abruptly and crashing into a tree behind her, causing snow to topple down onto her. Hearing footsteps approaching her as they crunched across the snow, Gwen, trembling under the snow, prepared to fight. When she though the approaching figure was close, she kicked out and felt her boot connect with the leg of her assailant.

"Oww, chill out babe," wailed Duncan as he bent down clutching his leg.

Finally wiping the snow off her face, Gwen saw him and let out a relieved sigh before angrily yelling, "What is your problem? I thought you were dead! That wasn't funny; it was horrifying. I think I ought to kill you now, jerk!" Gwen gave Duncan a light, playful punch although there was some frustration behind it.

"Aww man, you should have seen your face. It was so priceless, and I totally got you!" cackled Duncan as he laughed hysterically on the ground. As Gwen stood towering over him, however, Duncan's laughter turned into a feeble, nervous chuckle. "It was supposed to be a harmless joke," he protested weakly as he shrugged indifferently.

"Ugh, you just don't get it," protested Gwen as she shook her head. "Let's just get going, okay?"

Gwen and Duncan began walking again through the woods, but now they were predominantly in silence. Duncan, realizing he had really messed up, begrudgingly apologized, "Okay, it wasn't cool of me to do that to you, but are we cool? Come on, let me see that bittersweet smile."

"I'll get over it," Gwen reassured him though ignoring his request. "I just need some time and silence, okay? Just let me take in the freshly falling snow, and I'll be fine. You know, you really did have a chance to make this night something special and magical, but you kind of blew it."

"And that's where you're wrong Sunshine," countered Duncan as he stopped short and halted Gwen as well. "I mean, I'm sure we've made some lasting memories tonight, and looking back on it, I bet we'll both be able to laugh."

"Maybe," concurred Gwen hesitantly although she was softening.

"Look, I can't stand to see you sad, but I do still have time to change it and make it special," continued Duncan as he shot Gwen an apologetic look, which he tried to overdo with his patented fake remorse.

"I'm not stupid Duncan, and I can read you like a book, so that fake face won't work on me," argued Gwen as she continued walking after Duncan's sincerity vanished again due to his hubris.

Duncan, finally breaking down sincerely repented, "Okay, look I messed up, but don't let that ruin the evening." Gwen smiled in response, which Duncan took as his cue to press on further. "And you know, I still could use a few kisses to feel better."

"You ogre," teased Gwen, "But I guess maybe you've earned them if you're really sorry, and I guess I should help you out of your pain." Gwen concluded with a smile as she approached Duncan.

As the two began making out, they bumped into a tree which caused a pile of snow to fall on Duncan's head. Gwen, laughing at Duncan's misfortune, pointed out, "Yeah, karma will get you like that."

Shaking the snow off while Gwen raised an arm to shield herself from it, Duncan responded, "I guess so, but it's worth it to be spending the time with such a wonderful girl. Too bad I didn't take your advice earlier so we could have spent more time doing this."

"Don't mention it," Gwen answered dismissing Duncan's worries. "After that, this evening's been perfect more or less; and I guess it really will make some memories for us. I mean karma and destiny brought the two of us together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

With both of them reassured in the other's company, they resumed making out as the snow continued to stream down over them and the partially covered moon shone down, illuminating the two in its beam.

* * *

Up next: Christmas caroling can be fun, but when not all the vocalists are equally talented, it might not be the best activity available.


	5. Olden Times and Ancient Rhymes

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. These songs are also not mine. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

**AN: This one is a little longer since it's covering two couples at once. I couldn't envision doing Katie and Sadie's separately, so here we go!**

* * *

**Katie x Trent and Sadie x Cody**

**

* * *

**"Oh my gosh Katie," gasped Sadie as she pointed at the tree near the fireplace, "Isn't that the most gorgeous tree you've ever seen?"

"So gorgeous," agreed Katie nodding vigorously. "That beautiful salmon ribbon really completes the look!"

"I know!" Sadie concurred, "Can you imagine how awful it would have looked with coral?" Sadie shuddered and sat down on the couch after going weak in the knees at the thought.

"Or even worse," uttered Katie in a horrified voice, "Magenta!" Katie quickly swooned onto the couch while Sadie trembled again before trying to revive Katie by fanning her frantically.

Tyler, who had been putting more logs on the fire, stared at the two incredulously, completely oblivious to the fact that he had just set the sleeve of his shirt on fire. Finally noticing, he let out a scream of panic and ran from the room while Lindsay called after him, "See! I knew the color would make a difference. It's so important to choose the right shade of pink." Now focused on the smoke, however, Lindsay ran out of the room following Tyler to help him put out the flame, adding, "The shade of orange of that flame so clashes with your track suit!"

"You are so going to love your present," bragged Sadie after the two had calmed down from watching Tyler run out of the room in fright.

"Oh yeah, well you'll like yours more!" insisted Katie as she pointed at the box under the tree.

"Nuh uh," protested Sadie indignantly gesturing at Katie's present which coincidentally was the same size as her own and wrapped in the same paper, "I so have you beat this year."

"No way, that is like so not true," argued Katie as she rose to her feet.

Before their fight could escalate, however, Heather who had been resting near the fire, snarled, "Do you two mind? Some of us could use peace and quiet rather than your inane yammering!"

"Hmmph!" snorted Katie as she strode out of the room with Sadie. "She's just mad that no one likes her enough to get her a present."

"You are so right," agreed Sadie. Sadie suddenly paused, however, as a though hit her mind. "You know, I think we've gotten the same thing for each other every year for the last six years. You know, since our mom's stopped influencing our purchases that much. So, therefore, we'll like each other's presents equally well."

"You're right Sadie. You're always so smart! Yay for being BFFFL's!" exclaimed Katie excitedly as the two let out an "Eeeeeeii!" and shared a hug while Heather plugged her ears in annoyance and glared at the two.

As they left the room, however, Cody suggested to Trent, "It's getting kind of boring in here now that all the ladies have left, so why don't we follow them."

"Hey! I'm still here you know," protested Heather as she crossed her arms on the couch.

"Yeah, and you're still second in meanness only to Alejandro, so no one cares, and when have you ever acted ladylike?" responded Trent crossly, annoyed by Heather's continuous whining. "Yeah, we might as well follow them." The duo then left the room and followed after Katie and Sadie.

As they approached the room Katie and Sadie had entered, they heard Katie fighting with the radio. "Come on! There must be some Christmas music on that we can sing," Katie remarked as she randomly fiddled with the dials, managing only to create a burst of static.

"Oooh! You just had something," Sadie exclaimed as she jumped to her feet and clapped excitedly upon hearing a few notes of a song. "Oh, but there it goes," she added dejectedly as she sat back down.

Cody and Trent watching from around the corner laughed as they watched the duo fooling around trying to get the radio to work. Cody, with a blissful smile on his face, asked Trent, "So, think either of them would be interested in hooking up with one of us? The Codemeister is ready to show the ladies his magic after all."

"Well, I don't know, but if they did, who would you want to date?" wondered Trent as he peeked in at the girls again, secretly hoping Cody would say Sadie so the two wouldn't have to fight over the same girl.

Cody, pausing to consider it for a moment, responded, "Well, probably Sadie. Although the producers chose not to show it, the two of us really bonded after Katie got voted off. I mean, her team pretty much ignored her and she was all alone, so I couldn't just do nothing after all."

"Very cool bro," replied Trent as he bumped knuckles with Cody. "Yeah, Katie seems like a pretty sweet girl really. She's always so nice, and I heard she really supported me after Gwen broke my heart, so maybe she'll be willing to date me, huh?" Trent then reflected on the letters he has received while the Drama Brothers were touring that he had stashed in his room and read at least once a week and blushed slightly remembering what Katie had written to him.

Cody was about to respond, but music coming through the radio suddenly distracted the two of them. Katie and Sadie giggled excitedly as they heard "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey begin playing. They ran to the center of the room and began singing along with the song and dancing as well.

Starting the song together with each of them clasping each other's hands and one leg raised in the air they sang,

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There's just one thing I need**  
**I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**  
**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is...**  
**You," **However, by the time they finished the first verse with a point at each other and were swaying back in forth somewhat in time to the music, they had phased substantially with the recording and each other as Katie was excitedly ahead of the song and Sadie had fallen slightly behind. Additionally, they weren't quite as talented vocally as they thought they were, which had caused Trent to flinch slightly as he considered what the chords should actually have sounded like. Throughout the verse, however, Trent and Cody had watched in shock as Katie and Sadie did a not particularly well choreographed dance routine during which Katie had spun wildly around Sadie in a circle while moving her arms wildly while Sadie had stayed relatively in one place while swinging her hips from side to side and occasionally waving her hands back in forth above her head.

Beginning the second verse, the two stayed with their hands clasped and began to swing each other around, under Katie's lead and choice of dance type, as if they were doing a tango while they continued singing at slightly different paces,

**"I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**There's just one thing I need**  
**I don't care about the presents**  
**Underneath the Christmas tree**  
**I don't need to hang my stocking**  
**There upon the fireplace**  
**Santa Claus won't make me happy**  
**With a toy on Christmas day**  
**I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**All I want for Christmas is you**  
**You baby"** Once again, they concluded the verse by letting go and pointing at each other although Sadie nearly lost her balance as they stopped and had to regain her footing.

Outside in the hallway, Cody whispered to Trent, "Gee, it's almost if they know we're here and are putting on a show for us."

"I don't know about that," answered Trent. "I feel like they'd be really embarrassed if they knew we were watching. I mean, neither of them handles an audience very well. Still, they're both really cute while they do this; I only wish they could stay in tune and with the music."

Cody quickly silenced him with a wave of his hand and hissed, "Quiet! They're starting again!"

Sadie then grabbed Katie's hand again, and brought her into a wild swing dance as they began the next verse. Throughout the verse, Sadie kept Katie frequently spinning around her, and nearly knocked the radio down. At one point, Sadie even attempted to pull Katie through her legs, but halfway through lost her grip, causing Katie to get stuck on the ground between her legs. Cody and Trent were about to laugh but managed to stifle it to avoid giving away their location.

"**I won't ask for much this Christmas**  
**I don't even wish for snow**  
**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**  
**Underneath the mistletoe**  
**I won't make a list and send it**  
**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**  
**I won't even stay awake to**  
**Hear those magic reindeers click**  
**'Cause I just want you here tonight**  
**Holding on to me so tight**  
**What more can I do**  
**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**  
**Ooh baby**  
**All the lights are shining**  
**So brightly everywhere**  
**And the sound of children's**  
**Laughter fills the air**  
**And everyone is singing**  
**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**  
**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**  
**Won't you please bring my baby to me..." **Katie, very dizzy by the end of the verse, stumbled toward the middle of the room while Sadie dropped down onto her knees and posed like she was begging.

Now entering the last verse, Katie danced dizzily in the middle of the room, while Sadie continued to bounce around the outside ring of the room while waving at an invisible crowd.

**"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**  
**This is all I'm asking for**  
**I just want to see my baby**  
**Standing right outside my door**  
**Oh I just want you for my own**  
**More than you could ever know**  
**Make my wish come true**  
**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**  
**You**

**All I want for Christmas is you... baby****" **which they continued to repeat until the music on the radio died down, pointing dramatically at each other each time. Finished, the two clasped hands and began laughing together until Cody suddenly appeared in the doorway. Katie and Sadie stared at each other in shock and horror as they had thought no one had been listening to them and so weren't worried about how they sounded or looked.

"We heard your call, ladies," gloated Cody as he strode confidently through the doorway, "And here we are for you."

Trent, determined not to let Cody's eagerness mess anything up, quickly darted into the room after him and interjected, "What I think he means to say is we caught the tail end of your show, but were very impressed by your attempts to bring Christmas cheer to everyone."

Cody was about to protest and remind Trent that they had caught the whole dance, but with a look from Trent, agreed, "Yeah, Trent knows how to say it best. That's definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent what happened!" Trent resisted the urge to slap his hand to his face in frustration as Cody was blatantly obvious about what had really happened.

"Umm, thanks?" stammered Katie as she looked uneasily at Sadie.

"Yeah, we know we're not all that good, but it was just for fun you know. We didn't think anyone would be watching," Sadie babbled nervously as she glanced back at Katie, both unsure of what to say.

"No, really, you two did an admirable singing job, but perhaps it would help reassure you if we sang too?" suggested Trent while Cody began fiddling with the radio.

"Uh, I'm not that great of a singer," protested Cody as he put down the radio, "But I guess I'd do anything for my lady fans."

"Eeeeiii!" gushed Katie excitedly, "The Drama Brothers are going to sing for us! I think I might faint!"

"Oh my gosh, me too!" concurred Sadie as the two clasped hands and fainted together onto the carpeted floor.

Looking down at the two girls, Cody questioned, "Well, now what do we do with them?"

"Oh, they'll wake up soon enough," responded Trent, not worrying too much about it as he started warming up vocally. "Or at least, I hope they will. Still what song should we sing?"

"I dunno, nothing too complex, but with the modifications and repairs I've made to this radio, we should be able to pick up channels from just about anywhere, so we should be able to find it."

"Awesome dude!" Trent congratulated Cody. "Well, 'Let It Snow!' is a simple enough song, but it should fulfill our purpose. You up for it man?"

Nervously, Cody chuckled slightly before replying unconvincingly, "Oh yeah, the Codemeister was born ready!"

"Well, you're in luck cause it looks like they're waking back up. Can I give you a hand, Katie?" Trent asked as he walked over and led Katie over to a green plush armchair in the room.

"Sure, thanks," Katie responded as she began blushing and shot Sadie a quick excited smile.

"Oh, can I help you too Sadie?" offered Cody as he reached out his hand to Sadie, realizing he was being left in the dust on winning the girls' affection by Trent's actions.

"Yeah, please!" exclaimed Sadie excitedly as she took Cody's hand; however, she pulled a little too hard and sent Cody flying over her and onto the ground behind her. "Oopsies," Sadie mumbled with an awkward wave of her fingers as she went to help Cody up instead before sitting down on a red armchair next to Katie. The two once again clasped hands excitedly in eager anticipation of Trent and Cody beginning to sing.

"Well, we might not have a dance routine like you guys, but maybe we'll think of something," Trent admitted as he cleared his throat to prepare to sing. "Ready buddy?"

"Totally," Cody responded with more confidence than he felt, "I just need to find a channel playing it." Finally succeeding, Cody moved next to Trent in the center of the room and the duo began serenading Katie and Sadie,

"**Oh the weather outside is frightful,  
But the fire is so delightful,  
And since we've no place to go,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**

Katie and Sadie, watching the two of them singing, began blushing furiously and exchanging excited glances with each other, despite Cody's singing struggling a little bit now that he wasn't receiving the benefit of Autotune or even any practice time to improve his performance of the song and struggling to overcome his nerves.

**"It doesn't show signs of stopping,**  
**And I've bought some corn for popping,**  
**The lights are turned way down low,**  
**Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**

By this point in the song, Cody was feeling more comfortable and Trent was also having a great time. Katie and Sadie, however, were brimming with so much excitement that they were having trouble remaining seated as they resisted the temptation to run over and throw their arms around Cody and took this opportunity to sit down on the armchair next to Katie and smile flirtatiously at her; although Cody tried to repeat it with Sadie, he fell a little short and merely shot her an awkward smile.**  
**

**"When we finally kiss goodnight,**

**How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
But if you'll really hold me tight, **Katie began blushing furiously as Trent leaned in closer to her, eventually throwing her arms around his neck. When Sadie did the same to Cody, however, she pulled too hard and knocked him off his feet on top of her in the chair.**  
All the way home I'll be warm."  
**

As Cody stood back up next to Sadie and Trent leaned in close enough to sing into Katie's ear, the duo began the final verse.

**"The fire is slowly dying,  
And, my dear, we're still good-bying,  
But as long as you love me so,  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"**

"Bravo! Encore!" called Sadie as she clapped enthusiastically before looking over at Katie to see why she wasn't clapping. "Oh, Katie never was one to wait," she observed as she watched Katie and Trent now both seated in the armchair and kissing each other profusely.

"We could follow suit," Cody suggested innocently.

"Really?" gasped Sadie excitedly. "No one's ever wanted to make out with me before; they always just go for Katie! You are so nice Cody!" Sadie then pulled Cody into a bone crushing hug, which Cody enjoyed except for the breathing troubles he was having.

As Sadie released him, she asked, "But, just out of curiosity, why me? I mean, if Sierra's any indicator, there are tons of girls who want to date you now that you're famous because you were so nice on the show."

"True," admitted Cody as he smiled, slightly full of himself, before he added, "But, none of those girls were as nice to me as you were when I was pining over Gwen or have even met me for that matter other than Sierra. And she's just a little bit crazy and someone I'd rather have as a friend than a girlfriend. You supported me through all of it, not becoming angry that I wanted to at least be friends with Gwen, even after she hooked up with Duncan, and I really appreciate your support, so of course I'd choose you."

"Aww, that is so nice, but I'm the one who should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, I think I'd have died after Katie was voted off; and after you got mauled by that bear, I was all lonely again. I was almost glad to get voted off to go back to you two. But really Cody, you're super nice, and I still can't believe you chose me! This is the bestest day ever!" Sadie babbled excitedly as she reflected on all her times with Cody. "Well, you've definitely earned this after everything you've done," Sadie offered as Cody sat down on her lap and the two shared a brief kiss and Cody's mind began flashing in anticipation of more.

Cody, overcome with happiness at finally having a non-obsessive, mutual girlfriend, also became slightly nervous since he wasn't quite sure how to handle himself in the situation. "You know, maybe I should turn the radio back on since we were enjoying the music so much before." With that, Cody jumped back up and flipped on the radio, allowing its music to fill the room and giving him time to regain his composure.

Sadie laughed and said quietly to herself, "That is so cute; he finally gets a girlfriend and now he's all nervous about getting the time to make out that he's always wanted. I just hope the same doesn't happen to me with getting too nervous."

Returning to Sadie, Cody attempted to ask suavely, "Now where were we?" Sadie responded with a smile, and the two began making out.

The music, however, had the opposite effect on Katie and Trent who broke up their kissing after the sudden addition of the music. "Wow, you're a really good kisser," panted Trent as he shot Katie a smile.

"Thanks," Katie gasped back as she checked to make sure her hair was still in place. "You were really good too!" Sure that her hair was the way she liked it, she asked Trent, "So, why would you choose me after you could have like any girl with all your fame? I mean I'm pretty ordinary, and lots of people think Sadie and I are freaks for hanging out together so much."

"Well, I'd have to be stupid to pick anyone else," Trent answered. "I mean, when everyone else was thinking I was crazy for my nine obsession, you and Sadie were my biggest supporters. And really, your friendship should earn you guys respect, not scorn. I mean, no matter what happens you two have each other for support. But turning back to you alone, plus, you're incredibly good looking, really nice and sweet to everyone, and I got all those letters you wrote while I was still touring with the Drama Brothers." Katie blushed immediately upon remembering the letters she had written to Trent and how mushy they were. Seeing her discomfort, Trent reassured her, "Don't worry! I wasn't put off by them at all; it was really special to me. In fact, while we were touring, all I could think about was you. It gave me inspiration for all my songs, so of course I had to sing to you tonight!"

"Oh, I know I'll treasure this private concert like for like the longest time possible, uh you know forever!" Katie gushed excitedly as she gave Trent another kiss on the cheek, "And even better is that Sadie found someone too! I mean, now the two of us will even have the same day for our anniversary! And really, I don't think I could start a long-term relationship if Sadie didn't have one too. It's like too perfect." With her eyes widening in shock, Katie begged, "Oh, please tell me this isn't a dream! But, with it being so perfect, it must be huh?" she concluded sadly as she looked longingly at Trent.

"I have the same fear Katie-Kat," Trent crooned as he ran his hand along her back, "Because, this is all too surreal and wonderful for me too. I suppose if it's a dream, we're both having the same one, and it's an incredible one."

"Oh, that is so super sweet," Katie giggled excitedly as she leaned in to begin making out again with Trent.

"You're like the most perfect girl ever, and I lo-" Trent began before a sudden noise stopped him midsentence.

The interruption was a loud thump caused by Sadie and Cody tipping over the chair they were on, taking the radio with them.

"Whoops, our bad!" called Cody as he and Sadie picked the chair back up before looking over at the damaged radio which had stopped playing.

"Yeah, oopsies," Sadie added as she blushed a little. "I guess the Codemeister and I got a little too distracted and took the chair with us."

"That's okay; as long as you two are okay and happy, it's not a big deal. Besides you two are like super cute together," Katie responded happily from Trent's lap although Trent was disappointed that he hadn't gotten to complete his thought and that Katie hadn't heard enough of it to figure out what he was going to say.

"Well, you guys are super-duper cute then!" Sadie insisted blissfully.

"But then you guys are super-duper-de-duper cute!" Katie countered grinning broadly.

"Well, then you guys are super-infinitely-duper cute!" Sadie called back excitedly.

"Aww, well nothing beats that, but I guess I don't mind losing this argument," Katie confessed as she tilted her head up and smiled at Trent who bent down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"See, that's exactly what I meant," Sadie observed triumphantly. "Now if only my Cody would hurry back to me.

"Almost there!" Cody called back as he fiddled with the radio. "Almost done repairing the damage we did." Satisfied, Cody set the radio back down on the table where it had been perched and quipped, "Perfect! It's all better."

The four of them paused, however, when they heard the song playing on the radio. All four had the same idea at once, and Cody bowed to Sadie, took her hand, and led her to center stage in the room as they began to sing along with the recording and dancing. Sadie eagerly began the lines and Cody ended them.

"**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**, During this line, Cody had gracefully scooped up Sadie's hand and clutched it tightly in his.**  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry **Cody took advantage of this line to tilt Sadie's head sideways and gaze into her eyes, nearly causing Sadie to faint in delight and get a little bit further off from the recording.**  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour**Gazing into Sadie's eyes, Cody took care to carefully enunciate each word and sing it directly to her.**  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell **Cody ran his hands through Sadie's hair as he continued gazing lovingly at her as she relished every moment of it.**  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside**

**The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there**  
**Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there**  
**I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight**

**C'mon baby"**

The two of them then plopped back down in the armchair and continued flirting while the musical interlude played and Katie and Trent stood back up. Sadie, whispering excitedly in Cody's ear, said, "Cody, I don't know what to say! No one's ever treated me like this before ever! You are the perfect gentleman, and I really love you."

"Well, then everyone else you've ever come close to dating must have been an idiot to not treat you like the fine lady you are and miss all your wonderful qualities," Cody asserted as Sadie pulled him into another bone crushing hug and gave him a big kiss on the cheeks. When Sadie released, Cody added slightly out of breath, "And of course, I love you too," earning him another round of hugs and kisses with Sadie.

"Ready, Katie?" Trent asked her as the two prepared to sing.

"I'm not so sure," Katie hesitated as she looked around nervously before becoming calmed after locking eyes with Trent and seeing a reassuring twinkle in his eyes, "But I guess with you here, there's no way it will end up sounding bad, so let's go!"Trent then gave Katie a quick kiss.

**"My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious **Trent resumed kissing Katie furiously as she continued to try to sing along with the song.  
**Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before  
**

**"I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside**  
**The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside**  
**This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in**  
**So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm**  
**My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious**

Now wrapping his arms around Katie, Trent pretended to be trying to restrain her from leaving, but really was just enjoying the feeling of their embrace.

**I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
**Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there**  
**You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand **Katie pretended to turn to leave but brushed Trent's hand as she did causing him to carefully cradle her hand in his before singing in reply.  
**But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?**  
**There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**  
**At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died**  
**I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**  
**Ahh, but it's cold outside**

**Baby it's cold outside"**

Katie and Trent exchanged a smile and caught each other in another embrace after completing their portion and exchanged another quick kiss.

Now joining in with Trent and Katie, Sadie and Cody stood up and the four concluded the song together, all having a wonderful time and not worried about how they sounded, merely lost in the moment.

**"Brr its cold.**  
**It's cold out there**  
**Can't you stay awhile longer baby**  
**Well...I really shouldn't...alright**

**Make it worth your while baby**  
**Ahh, do that again."**

Finished the four of them laughed and returned to their chairs. "You know, it really is getting cold outside," Cody pointed out as he glanced at the snow falling outside the window.

"Oh, I so see that," Sadie agreed as she nodded her head vigorously. "I guess we better just stay in where it's warm." Sadie and Cody then finished curling up together.

"That was just so fun!" Katie gushed to Trent, "I almost want to do it again, but I think first I just want to lie here for a bit and enjoy your company."

"I know just want you mean," Trent agreed as he lowered Katie's head down on his shoulder. "I love singing, but I think it's the time to just enjoy each other's company now."

Katie, suddenly popping bolt upright, gasped in horror, "Oh my gosh Trent! I forgot to get you a present. I mean, Sadie and I were just planning on exchanging gifts with each other here tonight since we didn't think there was going to be a big exchange among the cast."

"That's okay," Trent responded, completely unconcerned about not receiving a gift. As he draped his arm around Katie, he added, "All the gift I need is for you to say you'll go out with me."

Katie, her eyes growing wide and grinning wildly, responded immediately, "Of course! I can't believe you even needed to ask! Oh this is the best Christmas ever! Eeeeiii!"

"I know just what you mean," Trent concurred. Glancing over at Sadie and Cody, he suggested, "Maybe the two of us should take a walk and give them a little time alone, huh?"

"Sure!" Katie agreed as she and Trent stood up and she through her arms around him from behind. "Let's go."

Turning around suddenly, Trent scooped Katie up and tossed her over his shoulder. As both of them began laughing, Trent carried Katie out of the room.

In the hallway, Trent confessed, "You know, there was something I didn't get to say to you earlier when we were interrupted."

"Oh?" Katie wondered as she squirmed on Trent's shoulders to get a better look at his face.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say, I love you Katie," Trent confessed as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Oh, I love you even more," Katie protested as gazed longingly at Trent and the two exchanged another kiss and then sat down on a bed and gazed out the window as the snow continued to dust the ground outside. Noticing a radio in this room as well, Trent turned it on and its music began creating a wonderful atmosphere for the new couple.

Watching Trent and Katie leave, Sadie asked Cody, "Well, now that we have some time to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

Cody, torn between a desire to act on his hormones but fear of driving away Sadie, ultimately offered, "Umm, how about we just talk a little more?"

Sadie frowned briefly, but then quickly reverted to a smile, and said, "Okay. You know, you were so impressive while you were singing today; I mean it was like watching a real star, I mean I guess you are one too, but umm, what was I trying to say?"

With a chuckle, Cody answered, "I know what you mean, so now worries there. I'm sure with a little more practice on your timing, you and Katie could manage something even better than Trent and I did, though."

"Awww, you are too kind, but somehow I doubt that," Sadie argued as she blushed in delight. However, something was still troubling her, and she inquired, "Listen, Cody, are you only hanging out with me so Katie won't feel guilty while she's off with Trent? I mean, you've just been so restrained that it seems weird. I don't repulse you or anything do I?" Sadie wrung her hands nervously while she waited for a response.

Cody immediately shouted back incredulously, "No! It's not that at all! I don't know what people have said to you in the past, but all I see when I look at you is a beautiful, intelligent, and compassionate girl. I just don't want to take things too quickly and mess it up."

Sadie, brought to the verge of tears due to being so overjoyed, sobbed, "Thank you Cody. This is like a Christmas miracle for me. You don't know how much your words mean to me." She once again pulled Cody into a tight hug before adding tantalizingly, "But, I think you have earned a chance to get what you really want you know."

Cody's eyes quickly lit up at the offer as he leaned in closer to Sadie before he once again delayed it by blurting out, "Wait, there's one more thing I have to say first! Sadie, will you officially go out with me?"

"Of course, silly! There's no way I'd say no to you," Sadie replied excitedly as the two laid back to listen to the music again, both smiling at officially starting their relationship.

Unbeknownst to Katie and Sadie, despite their different locations, they both confessed to their new boyfriends at the same time, "You're so wonderful that I just don't know what to say, but maybe this will do it best. Merry Christmas, and I love you."

Similarly simultaneously, Cody and Trent replied, "The same to you Sweetie; I love you more than you can know." The two couples than began concurrently making out as the music from the radio continued to play carol after carol, filling their thoughts with all the fun they had had and their first experience as a couple.

* * *

Up next: You'd think the cast would know by now that sticking your tongue to a pole leads to trouble, but old habits die hard.

AN: I've never worked a song in before to a story, much less 3, so please let me know how I did. Also, my formatting did not copy over well, so if you notice anything strange with the bolding of text around the songs, let me know.


	6. Triple Dog Dare Ya

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

AN: Since this chapter involves Alejandro, I thought it was only fitting to include a little Spanish; I'll include translations for phrases, but for individual words, I may not.

* * *

**Beth x Alejandro**

**

* * *

**"Look, just go away! I have nothing more to say to you," Heather snarled as she pushed Alejandro away from her and into the kitchen.

Alejandro let out a dejected sigh as he sent one last forlorn look at Heather before attempting to talk to Leshawna and Harold to no avail as Leshawna barked at him, "Oh no! I know you didn't just come in here to mess up this night for me and my man!"

"Gosh! You always think you can do whatever you want just cause you're hot, but you can't," Harold concurred as the two both glanced up angrily from the table where they had been seated.

"Amigos, please," Alejandro protested but was met with another glare from the duo. Hanging his head, he turned and walked dejectedly outside. "Se arrepentirán que me maltrataban,"**[1]** he growled to himself as he walked angrily through the garden. He stopped suddenly, however, when he heard a muffled yelling sound coming from nearby. Approaching the source of the sound, he burst into laughter when he saw Beth with her tongue stuck to the same pole that he had tricked Bridgette into kissing in the Yukon. "Hola, linda, is something wrong?" he questioned mockingly.

Beth, momentarily relieved that someone had found her, scowled when she saw it was Alejandro. She asked him almost unintelligibly due to the pole, "I'm stuck to a pole which is obviously my problem, but would you be willing to help me or do you plan on leaving me stuck to a pole too?"

Alejandro, stroking his chin, answered, "Well, I suppose I could set you free, but what would that get me? Won't I get more entertainment out of watching you stuck to it? I couldn't take the time to watch Bridgette squirm after all, which deeply disappointed me."

"You know, I didn't believe everyone when they said you were meaner than Heather, but maybe they were right!" Beth then attempted to walk away but was struggling to walk due to the pole being taller than she was even though it wasn't stuck in the ground.

Alejandro, his eye twitching at Beth's accusation, cracked and responded, "Fine, I suppose I can get some warm water to get you off the pole, something Heather wouldn't do." Turning, he went back into the house and then returned after filling a bucket with water. He poured it on the pole and Beth who exhaled with relief as the pole heated up and she was able to remove her tongue.

"Thanks," she answered as she flushed red with embarrassment at being seen stuck to a pole. Turning suddenly and whispering to the pole, she added, "And don't worry Sweetie, it wasn't your fault it's so cold."

Amused, Alejandro asked after straining to hear Beth's whisper to the pole, "Any particular reason that you kissed a pole outside in the middle of a snowfall?"

Nervously toeing at the snow with her shoe, Beth confessed, "Well, the pole seemed so lonely after World Tour, and Lindsay let me bring it as a guest, so I figured why not kiss it outside; it liked it when Bridgette did it."

Rather freaked out, Alejandro began to back slowly away from Beth and replied, "Oh, muy interestante. Hasta luego, Beth."

However, before he could leave, Beth latched onto him in a tight hug and added, "You didn't think I would let my savior get away without a kiss to show my gratitude, did you?" Although Beth had been secretly hoping Justin or Trent would be the one to save her and then start dating her, she decided Alejandro was pretty hot and that she could change him to be nicer. Beth was still in shock that Lindsay had managed to help her come up with such a great plan to get a boyfriend during the party, even if Beth was worried she was going to damage her tongue by being stuck to the pole for too long if something went wrong. Of course, Beth felt that if the plan failed, the pole would understand her somewhat strange but real feelings for it.

As Beth leaned in to kiss him and Alejandro leaned back to resist, he was suddenly spared as Lindsay's door flew open again as Lindsay appeared in the doorframe dragging Owen behind her. Talking to Owen, Lindsay pleaded, "Trent, please I really think you need to go out there! Beth was out there kissing and then she got into so much trouble and probably needs a big strong man to save her!" Giving Owen a shove out of the house, Lindsay gave Beth a wink and went back inside to make out with Tyler again, satisfied that she had located and brought Trent to Beth.

"Great Marley's Ghost!" Owen cried as he saw Beth next to Alejandro, "Lindsay was right! Al's probably about to kill Beth!" Alejandro, gritting his teeth in anger, pelted Owen with a snowball which merely enraged Owen more causing Owen to charge at Alejandro and tackle him off Beth as he shouted, "Run Beth! You're safe now! Owww, I think Al's knee is in my back."

"No, Owen, it's okay!" protested Beth as she vainly struggled to pull Owen off Alejandro who he was crushing. "I was stuck to a pole, but Alejandro rescued me because he's such a nice guy."

Shocked that Alejandro had done something even remotely nice, Owen unsteadily got up and told the flattened Alejandro, "Oops, sorry about that," before warning Beth, "Remember what Noah said though. They guy's like an eel dipped in grease, and I don't want to see you get hurt. Oooh, speaking of grease, I bet Lindsay's made some more delicious food."

"Thanks Owen, but I should be okay," Beth replied with a smile as Owen went back inside to eat.

"Ugh, quiero matar a este zoquete,"[**2]** Alejandro snarled to himself after Owen was out of earshot.

"What did you say?" Beth asked innocently having not heard Alejandro clearly and not knowing Spanish.

With a slight shudder as he realized Beth was still there, Alejandro quickly changed his tone and said sweetly, "Umm, I said you look beautiful in the falling snow."

"I knew we could work as a couple!" Beth called excitedly as she ran over and started hugging Alejandro again.

Eager to change the subject and reflecting on what Lindsay had said, Alejandro questioned suspiciously, "If Lindsay knew you were out here, why didn't she come save you earlier?"

Stammering, Beth fibbed with her quivering voice betraying her, "Uh, she tried, but you know Lindsay. She accidently poured cold water on the pole which made things worse, so I told her to go look for help. I guess she found Owen, but you got here first."

Not convinced, Alejandro merely nodded before informing her, "You know, although you might not be the best looking girl, or even that good looking at all, I guess I'm a little indebted to you for being the only one here who's actually willing to talk to me."

Beth smiled broadly at first but began to grow slightly upset as she responded, "Thank you so much! Wait? Was that a compliment or an insult? I'm not even sure."

"Querida, of course it was a compliment. I'm sure one with an intellect at your level would clearly identify it as one," Alejandro taunted her despite his sweet intonation.

"Aww, you're really not so bad," Beth gushed happily, completely missing the barbed intent of Alejandro's comment. Alejandro, however, was enjoying toying with Beth's emotions as practice for any future seasons of Total Drama and the hope of having Beth as a willing pawn in them. "So, should we officially become a couple and start making out?" Beth asked hopefully as she knelt down pleadingly in front of him.

Repulsed, Alejandro replied, "Well, why don't we take things slowly at first as friends. Why don't we take a walk though so we can get to know each other better, okay?"

Although she was disappointed, Beth complied and made the best of the situation by clamping on to Alejandro's side while they walked, annoying him greatly due to the difficulties it created for him every time he attempted to take a step.

Eventually, the two came across Bridgette and Geoff who were now making out under a tree outside. Seeing Alejandro, the two immediately stopped making out and shot daggers at him. "What do you want, Al?" Geoff asked menacingly as he clutched Bridgette protectively.

"Yeah, why don't you leave us alone and go kiss a pole this time," Bridgette concurred, full of an uncharacteristic hostility due to him jeopardizing her relationship before.

"Please, I'm no longer like that," Alejandro defended himself as he raised his arms in protestation.

"A leopard can't change its spots," Bridgette reminded him, "And I do seem to recall Courtney saying that animal represented you best."

"No really guys, I think he's changed," Beth piped up as she hugged Alejandro protectively.

"Oh, Beth, don't tell me he's got you under his spell now," Bridgette begged as she clutched Geoff tightly.

"It's not a trick, really. At least I don't think so. We can be a couple, right Alejandro?" Beth inquired as she looked pleadingly at him, deciding that although he might just fake it, it would be worth it to hear him say the words.

Alejandro, feeling pressured to save face but not sure he wanted to be associated with Beth, finally blurted haltingly, "Of course, it would be my honor. Come Beth, let's leave these two to themselves." Guiding Beth with him, Alejandro walked away, leaving Bridgette and Geoff watching them in shock before eventually shrugging it out and resuming making out.

As he guided Beth away, Alejandro pondered, _Hmmm, she truly is nowhere near my level of beauty, but she might be the only supporter I have left, so maybe she's the best I'll be able to do. No! Snap out of it Alejandro. There's no way you could ever have feelings for someone like her. _"So, what do you do when you're not on the show Beth?" he asked, determined to gather more information on her and distract his thoughts from any stray thoughts of a relationship with her.

"Oh, well I usually just take care of our pigs back home. They're so cute! I just love watching them roll around in the mud," Beth explained with a blissful look on her face as she envisioned her pigs.

Alejandro, disgusted by the prospect of dirt anywhere near his body, winced before replying to Beth, "How interesting! You must tell me more about it." As he walked, however, he realized that with Sierra at the party, there was a chance of a picture of him with Beth ending up online and his brother José seeing it. With this frightening realization, Alejandro planned the best way to ditch Beth immediately and liberate himself from her stories. Cutting Beth off which made little difference to him since he had been ignoring her description of her work on the farm anyways, he blurted, "Excuse me Beth; I need to quickly step back inside, but I will rejoin you soon, mi vida." Turning sharply to the left, Alejandro began walking away as Beth frantically called something after him that he didn't hear. Sliding on the ice onto which he had walked, he suddenly heard a loud cracking noise and halted, enabling Beth to finally catch up to him.

"Alejandro! You walked onto the pond on Lindsay's property. I tried to warn you, but I guess you couldn't hear me over the wind. Be careful, but walk towards me if you want to get off before the ice cracks!" Beth called as she watched fearfully as Alejandro cautiously tried to walk back toward her, his usual surefootedness of little help on the slick surface.

Suddenly, with a final crack, the ice gave way, plunging Alejandro into the water. As Alejandro flailed to stay afloat in the frigid waters, Beth acted quickly and unstrung some of the ribbon that had been looped over the bushes nearby. Pulling a plastic candy cane out of the ground and tying it to the end of the ribbon to give it some weight, she tossed it to Alejandro and used it to drag him to the shore. After helping pull him out of the water, she sat gasping on the shore next to him.

"Thank you, Beth. You saved my life," Alejandro panted, talking to her sincerely for the first time of the night.

"No problem! I'd do anything for my new boyfriend," Beth said with a blissful sigh although it was slightly restrained due to her fear that they weren't truly a couple.

Nervously, and even though he could scarcely believe he was doing it himself, he confessed, "Look, Beth, maybe I haven't been entirely honest with you. I mean I really appreciate you saving me and all, but-"

Before he could finish, Beth interjected, "But I'm not good enough for you, and you only said we were a couple to fake out Geoff and Bridgette, I know. I mean, I kinda knew deep down but didn't want to believe it is probably the more honest way to say it. Just for this night since it's Christmas Eve and all, for once, I wanted to feel like I had someone who really cared for me and would love me, despite my faults." Beth began sobbing slightly as she confessed to Alejandro, "I mean, even though I knew you were using me, a part of me just wanted to play along and pretend nothing was wrong."

Although Alejandro was rarely moved by empathy, his near-death experience caused him to be slightly moved by Beth's tears. Walking over to her and ignoring the chill he was experiencing from being dunked in the water, he patted her back and requested, "Don't cry Beth. I will admit, you have discerned what my intentions were, but maybe I could give you a chance. Truly, you are the only one who still has any faith in me, and you did selflessly save me. I suppose that means now it is I who owes you a kiss." Pushing aside any disgust he had felt earlier, Alejandro gave Beth a quick kiss on the cheek.

Shocked, Beth brought her hand up to her cheek and rubbed the spot tenderly and whispered, "Thank you, but I couldn't ask that of you. I'm not sure it's even in your nature to be nice to a girl like me, much less date me."

"Well, I'd hate to be in debt to someone, so maybe I could make it work, if you help me. I feel like if you could even get Duncan to show some goodness, maybe you could work a change in me? It'd be your own Christmas miracle, although it looks like you already got it started," Alejandro consoled her as he continued patting her pack. "Well, mi amor?" he questioned with more sincerity than he had used with any of his other nicknames.

With a sniffle, Beth sobbed, this time with joy, "I can't believe this is true, but if it is okay!" Suddenly noticing Alejandro's condition, Beth added, "You know, we should probably get you inside and by the fire before you catch hypothermia and die. I'd hate to lose my new boyfriend right after I got him."

"Yes," Alejandro said slowly, realizing to what he had agreed due to his conscience, "I too would hate to lose my new girlfriend." To himself, he thought _Man, what will Heather think when she sees for what I've settled. Still, I guess it is sort of nice to not be hated, and I suppose it will eliminate my weakness in the next competition. No longer will I have to worry about pining over someone who could betray me at any time, and I guess, her ponytail is a little cute and the way she snorts when she laughs is a little endearing, but only a little. But, I guess, you can prove you're an even better person than before by dating someone of such little pulchritude in the spirit of Christmas._

As the two arrived inside and sat down by the fire, Beth suddenly jumped up and insisted, "I'll go get the cocoa to help you warm up even faster!" When she ran into Sierra near the pantry, she inquired, "Sierra, do you have any of your Love-Me Tea with you?"

"Well, duh, but it really doesn't work, now does it?" Sierra questioned Beth as she gave Beth the bag.

"Oh, well, maybe I'll have better luck, but thank you, and I'm sorry things didn't work for you and Cody!" called Beth as she ran off to prepare the cocoa with the Love-Me Tea mixed in. Returning to Alejandro, she gave him one mug and took the other for herself.

Alejandro, now wrapped in a blanket for extra warmth, accepted the cup and took a sip before saying, "Gracias. You really are my angel Beth, saving my life like that. I feel like most of the cast would have let me drown."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal, and I'm sure you're being too hard on yourself," Beth insisted as she put her arms around Alejandro's neck.

Stirring the cocoa thoughtfully, Alejandro admitted, "Look, I'm really not sure if this relationship will work out; we're pretty different after all, but I'm willing to try if we take things slowly and you help me try to grow as a person."

"Sure thing!" Beth agreed before adding in a piteous tone, "But, please, I beg you don't double cross me or just be using me."

With a gulp, Alejandro answered, "Well, I'll try. But for now, I suppose I need a little extra warmth. Would you come a little closer Beth?"

Beth, deciding the tea was actually working, eagerly complied and slid under Alejandro's blanket and right up against him. "Te adoro querida,"**[3]** Alejandro whispered as she came closer, growing more comfortable as addressing Beth as his girlfriend.

Beth, fairly sure she actually knew Alejandro's meaning, whispered back happily, "I love you too, and Merry Christmas! Feel better soon." Giving Alejandro a light kiss, Beth drifted blissfully off to sleep with Alejandro who protectively draped one arm around her.

* * *

**[1] **They will all regret mistreating me.

**[2] **I want to kill that oaf.

**[3] **I adore you, dear.

* * *

Up next: Noticing that someone has already eaten all the Christmas cookies, another guest decides to use his mad skills to bake some more and woo his lady.

AN: Wow! I can't believe we're already halfway done! (Slightly over if you're counting couples not chapters). This fic has been a lot of fun to write, but please keep reviewing as I love getting feedback on what I'm doing well or what I can improve.


	7. Tell Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Harold x Leshawna**

**

* * *

While Leshawna and Harold were chatting at the kitchen table, Owen returned from outside, noticed the pile of Christmas cookies on a plate, and quickly devoured of the remaining ones.**

"Man, that boy can still really eat!" Leshawna remarked as she watched Owen walk out of the room.

"I could do that too, but I need to watch my weight for my lady-fans," Harold boasted as he puffed out his chest proudly.

Chuckling, Leshawna answered, "Please Stringbean, I doubt you'd gain any weight from them, but more importantly, who are these lady-fans you're trying to impress?"

Leshawna cocked an eyebrow skeptically at Harold who responded confidently, "Well, I'm pretty much a role model for everyone now and a hero, so I'm sure that there are plenty of girls watching me back home completely in love. Of course, none of them matters to me except you, my Chocolate Goddess."

"Well thanks, honey," Leshawna responded as she eyed the empty plate. "You know, I wish Owen had left some for the rest of us. I mean, Lindsay might not be the brightest bulb, but those cookies looked pretty darn tasty to me."

"I could make you some that are even better," Harold asserted triumphantly as he whipped a chef's hat onto his head from a nearby closet. "I have mad culinary skills, you know. I've even refined them more at Super-Chef Steve's Gourmet Food Camp! Now I'm like an Uber-Chef."

Leshawna readily agreed to the idea but then hesitated and wondered, "You know, how many camps does this Steve even run? I don't think we've ever found an activity for which you haven't attended one of them."

Harold, pulling some brown sugar out of the cabinet behind him, mumbled in response, "Well, Steve only runs ten of them himself; the rest of them are run by hired help. I'd explain it in greater depth, but I'm not scheduled to go to CEO Steve's Management Camp until next summer."

"That's fine, Sugar," Leshawna answered, not particularly interested in an explanation of Harold's upcoming cap, as she walked over by Harold to look for the recipe. "So, what kind of cookies are you making?"

"Uh uh. I can't say cause that would spoil the surprise. And with baking, surprise can be almost as important as presentation. That's rule number 36 from the camp you know," Harold babbled as he finally located the molasses and flour and placed them on the counter as well.

Shaking her head in amusement, Leshawna laughed, "You do know this isn't a magic trick right? Now why don't you scootch over and let Lil' Leshawna have a hand at helping you."

"Gosh! Don't you know not to interrupt a master at work?" Harold questioned her as he looked at the pile of ingredients before him doing a mental checklist of supplies. "I suppose, I could use some shortening, if you wouldn't mind my fair Lady Leshawna," Harold acquiesced, deciding he could at least let Leshawna help him gather supplies.

"That's better," Leshawna answered as she began looking for the shortening, "Shawnie knows her way around a recipe, although she does need you to tell her what it is already."

As Harold began sorting through the spice rack to make just the blend he wanted, he called to Leshawna, "Gosh, can't a guy do some baking for his lady on his own?"

"Look Sugar Baby, I know you think you can do this on your own, but it's Christmas Eve, so we're going to do it together or do something else," Leshawna threatened him growing annoyed. She didn't mean to get mad at Harold, but she also didn't want to sit idly by with nothing to do while Harold baked.

Satisfied that he had the right blend of spices and bringing a little extra ginger, clove, and cinnamon with him, Harold returned to his ingredients and prepared to start baking. Determined to keep his recipe a surprise from Leshawna, he bluffed, "Fine! We can do it your way, but all I need now is some fresh sliced pineapples. I'd guess that there are some in the fridge."

"Are you fronting me?" Leshawna asked him incredulously as she moved in close to him to look him in the face. "You know I'm allergic to pineapples!"

"Well, yeah, but you said I had to let you help, and that's all that needs to be done right now," Harold answered innocently as he began mixing the molasses, brown sugar, shortening, and water in a bowl.

"Oooh, sometimes you can just be the most difficult man on the planet!" Leshawna complained as she returned to sitting at the table and brooding, watching carefully every step Harold took during the preparation.

"Fear not, my love! I'm sure even without your graceful touch, these cookies will turn out just fine," Harold reassured her as he began sifting the flour, salt, baking soda, and spices together.

Softening slightly at the compliment, Leshawna jokingly asked him, "Aren't you forgetting something? Say, the pineapples?"

"No!" Harold answered defiantly. "They're going to be an accent at the end."

Drumming her fingers on the table in boredom, Leshawna replied, "Fine, but just put the dough in the refrigerator already so we can do something else. I don't see why you couldn't have just cut those pineapples yourself and let me mix the ingredients."

"Don't rush me!" Harold protested as he began pouring his mixture of spices into the earlier mixture and blending the two together. "Great cooking takes time, and great chefs are willing to put it in, gosh! Besides, the ingredients have to be added at just the right rate and at a precise time to make the best cookies possible."

Leshawna merely rolled her eyes and sighed in response. Finally deciding the mixture was blended enough, Harold placed the bowl in the refrigerator. "Well, I guess we have some alone time now," Harold informed Leshawna.

Leshawna, who had been watching all the proceedings carefully, shot back in a rather annoyed fashion due to being slighted, "Excuse me Mr. Chef, but I think you forgot your pineapples for your gingerbread cookies. Oh wait, no one uses pineapple for gingerbread, so you were just using it as an excuse to prevent me from helping!"

Growing embarrassed at his deception being revealed so quickly, Harold answered while very flustered, "I just needed it done the way Steve taught us, okay?" Harold paused awkwardly before dropping dramatically on one knee in front of Leshawna, "My dear! You are right. I should have let you help." Covering his face with his arm in overacted angst, Harold sobbed out, "I am infinitely sorry and hope you can manage to forgive me somehow."

"Harold, you're too much sometimes, you know that?" Leshawna asked as she stared incredulously and skeptically at Harold. "Tell you what though. When they dough is ready, you're going to let me help cut it into shapes, got that?"

Harold paused before nodding obediently, worried that Leshawna might interfere with the last stage of his plan if she was nearby. "Fine, but only three trays of them, although I suppose you can decorate them too."

"Well, that's a little better, but how many pans are you making anyways?" Leshawna questioned him with her hands on her hips.

"Just five," Harold responded with a shrug. "My special recipe makes two and a half dozen after all."

"And just what are we going to do with 30 cookies?" Leshawna asked him. Rolling her eyes, she added, "I thought you had to watch your weight for your lady-fans."

"I do, but I figured we could offer some to everyone else; although, it might be best to offer them to Owen last so everyone gets some," Harold explained as he gazed out a window to check to weather.

"You have a point there," Leshawna responded with a chuckle. "But you know, you don't have to show me your skills all the time; sometimes you can let me show you mine too."

Jumping into Leshawna's arms, Harold requested, "Well my Luscious Leshawna, what do you think about going for a walk outside while we wait. I can show you my Possum Scout tracking skills and-"

Cutting Harold off, Leshawna dropped him back to the ground and questioned him angrily, "Did you not just hear a word I said? We can go outside, but you're not showing me your tracking skills."

"Fine," Harold conceded as he traipsed outside and Leshawna followed shaking her head.

After about two hours had passed, the two came back in laughing, both completely covered in snow from their snowball fight. "And that is why you don't mess with this sista" Leshawna boasted as she shook the snow out of her hair. "Shawnie knows how to roll with the snowballs to win a snowball fight Harold."

Harold, who looked like a giant snowball himself, answered, "You would have been no match for my fierce skills if I hadn't taken pity on a fair maiden such as yourself and sheathed them."

"Whatever you say," Leshawna shot back sarcastically as she shook her head in disbelief.

As Harold shook the snow of himself, he complained, "There's so much snow under my clothes, I don't think I'll ever be warm again."

Walking over and picked Harold up and into a tight hug, Leshawna questioned, "Well, does this help speed up the process?" Harold nodded blissfully as he leaned into Leshawna. "See, I knew we could have some fun if you let us both use our 'skills,'" Leshawna insisted as she set Harold back down gently.

Walking over to remove the dough from the refrigerator, Leshawna stopped abruptly when Harold quickly ran over and shut the door. "Not yet! We need to wait exactly 3.72 seconds!" Finished talking, Harold opened the refrigerator and removed the dough himself after quickly checking his watch.

"How did that make any difference at all?" Leshawna demanded as she crossed her arms in front of herself.

"You just don't understand the intricacies of food preparation," Harold replied dismissively as he began rolling out the dough.

"Oh no, no no, you did not just say that!" Leshawna shouted forcefully. "After cooking so many meals for my brothers and sisters, I know what I'm doing, and I say it wouldn't have made a difference."

Snatching the rolling pin from Harold in anger, Leshawna quickly flattened the dough and split it into two chunks so each of them could work on their cookies separately. Harold was about to try to console Leshawna before realizing the feud would enable him to work on his cookies more secretly. Taking his dough and a knife, Harold began to cut several shapes into the piece in a design that didn't match any of the available cookie cutters. Leshawna, however, angrily stamping her dough with the gingerbread man cookie cutter had already made her 18 cookie shapes and began placing them on pans. She then grabbed several spicy red candies as well as some chocolate chips and began using them to decorate the first pan of gingerbread men. Satisfied that they looked ready, she placed the pan in one of the ovens. Turning back to her other cookies, she resumed decorating them, still fuming about Harold's comments.

In the meantime, Harold had finished cutting out his three personalized shapes and also nine other gingerbread men. Placing one tray with his three shapes and three normal gingerbread men quickly into the oven so Leshawna couldn't see it, Harold returned to putting the final touches on the other six cookies. "There, now that's a masterpiece," Harold congratulated himself as he turned to Leshawna for support who merely continued decorating her final pan of cookies. "Gosh! You're not still mad about me phrasing that poorly, are you?"

Leshawna merely rolled her eyes and sighed at Harold's callousness before removing her first batch of cookies from the oven and placing them aside to cool. Noticing that Harold was following very closely behind her, she turned around and said, "Look Stringbean. Let's just finish these cookies, enjoy a couple as a snack and then move onto doing something else. I'm not in the mood for another baking discussion or lecture, got it?"

Harold nodded in response and quickly turned and brought out his own first batch of cookies which he placed far away from Leshawna's to cool. Intrigued, Leshawna asked, "And why are you being so secretive about those cookies?"

"I don't need a reason for everything," Harold insisted as they both put their second batch of cookies into the ovens.

"I suppose not, but you've been so suspicious, that I doubt there's nothing up," Leshawna informed Harold as she tried to sneak a glance at the cookies.

Deciding his best strategy was to lure Leshawna out of the kitchen until they were ready to remove the second batch of cookies, Harold bluffed, "You know, I'm worried Owen is going to smell these cookies and come running. We better make sure we know where he is right now." Harold walked out the door while Leshawna dubiously followed him.

The two returned about ten minutes later having not managed to locate Owen and removed their cookies from the oven to cool. "Okay, time for you to show me your cookies and me to show you mine while that last tray cooks," Leshawna demanded as she gingerly set her final pan in the oven.

"Not yet!" Harold protested as he went back to the refrigerator. "We still have to frost them. Then they'll look good enough to eat." Harold laughed to himself at his own joke while Leshawna just shook her head feeling a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

By the time Leshawna had finished frosting her dozen cookies, the final batch was ready to be removed from the oven. Setting it to cool, she walked over behind Harold who had just finished decorating his cookies as well. Hearing footsteps coming up behind him, Harold quickly slipped the three cookies onto a plate and hid it behind his back, leaving the other nine on display.

Surveying his cookies, Leshawna scratched her head bewildered and questioned, "Okay, now tell me why you had to keep this a secret. These gingerbread men look pretty ordinary."

"Close your eyes, Milady," Harold demanded as he guided Leshawna over to the table and then set the plate down in front of her. "Okay, you can open them now," Harold wheezed to which Leshawna reluctantly complied.

With a gasp of excitement, Leshawna looked down at the three cookies in front of her. In the center of the plate was a large heart made out of gingerbread on which Harold had written, "To my Chocolate Goddess with love from her Ginger Baby." On each side of it sat the two cookies Harold had painstakingly cut and decorated to look like the two of them. Overcome with emotion, Leshawna quickly pulled Harold into a tight hug and began kissing him rapidly crying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!" gasped out Harold happily from within Leshawna's tight embrace.

Finally setting him down, Leshawna apologized meekly, "Okay, I'm sorry for doubting you, Sugar. You obviously had a good reason for not wanting me messing with your cooking but I was just too stubborn to listen. Do you forgive me?"

"What's there to forgive? You were just being the strong, independent, and booty-liscious girl I fell in love with, and I should have tried harder to let you help the whole time. I totally could have too with my mad spy skills." Harold confessed before being scooped up in another embrace from a grateful and relieved Leshawna who let out a slight chuckle at Harold's boast.

"Well, the night is just getting started, so what are we waiting for? Let's get these cookies passed out to everyone," Leshawna exclaimed as she scooped up the two pans she had decorated before carefully placing the three cookies Harold had made just for her on top to take with them as well.

Walking over to the other pans he had made, Harold picked them up as well, leaving Leshawna's unfrosted one behind. He asked Leshawna, "What about your last pan?"

"Oh forget about it. We were almost out of frosting anyways, and we have enough cookies here for everyone without it. Besides, the sooner we get these cookies passed out, the sooner the two of us can have some quality time together."

Harold's eyes lit up and he remarked, "Boo-yah!" as the two walked out to hand out cookies to all their friends, shooting each other loving looks the whole time. Leshawna enjoyed being able to eagerly show her special cookies to Bridgette and Gwen who both agreed that Harold's gift was unbelievable sweet.

Finished, the duo retired to Lindsay's lounge and sat down on one of the couches. "Harold, you always seem to surprise me by doing something freaky-wonderful! You've really made my Christmas, so I hope I can make yours," Leshawna whispered as she gazed into Harold's eager eyes.

"Gosh! I have no doubt you will, but Merry Christmas all the same Baby!" Harold exclaimed as the two began making out, leaving Leshawna's cookies nearly forgotten on the table next to them except for when their eyes would occasionally alight upon them, although it was a rather rare occurrence.

* * *

Up next: As someone who cannot stand Christmas complains about the holiday, it's up to someone else to explain to her the holiday's true meaning.


	8. O Night Divine

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

**Warning: This section contains some Christian material; if this offends you, please skip this section and come back for section 9 on Monday.**

* * *

**Eva x Ezekiel**

**

* * *

**Shuffling angrily though the snow and kicking at various piles of it, Eva griped, "Stupid snow! Stupid Holiday! Stupid party, why'd I even bother coming? It's not like there's anyone here who even wanted to see me."

As she kicked one of the piles, however, the spray pelted Ezekiel who complained, "Hey, watch it yo! You just messed with the Zeke!"

"Yeah? Who cares?" Eva challenged him as she balled her fists up menacingly and glared at Ezekiel. "If you know what's good for you, you'll just leave now."

Taking a hesitant step back, Ezekiel whimpered, "Okay, sorry to have bothered yoo, eh?"

"Much better," Eva responded contentedly with a curt nod as she turned and began walking away as Ezekiel scampered away in the opposite direction.

About an hour later, Eva was still fuming outside when she came across a Nativity set. "And why does Lindsay have a stupid barn set up here anyways? Ugh! Does her yard not have anything in it? It's like a museum of Christmas junk!"

Ezekiel, who had been gazing at the Nativity set in peace before Eva stormed by, timidly piped up, "Ummm, I coold tell yoo if that's what yoo'd really like."

Snapping her head over to Ezekiel in shock since she hadn't noticed him earlier, Eva responded with a slight menace to her voice as she crossed her arms in front of her, "Fine! But make it short. I don't want to be stuck standing out in the cold for longer than necessary."

With a gulp, Ezekiel nervously began, "W…well, the reason we celebrate Christmas is to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

"Yeah?" Eva interjected, "And this has what to do with Santa, reindeer, snowmen, and gifts?"

"N…nothing," Ezekiel confessed, "Our culture just kind of adds in those aspects." Tempting fate Ezekiel suggested with a chuckle, "I guess it makes the holiday more approachable to everyone."

"Hmmph! More like a waste of time and money," Eva quipped as she pointed her head up defiantly. "I guess you can continue with her story," she added, her arms never budging from their uncrossed state.

Glancing at Eva nervously, Ezekiel continued, "Okay, soo yoo've probably heard oof Mary and Joseph, Jesus's parents. Well, an angel appeared too them, individually, and toold them that Mary woold conceive a child through the power oof the Holy Spirit and that Joseph shoold still marry her."

Eva, arching an eyebrow skeptically, responded, "That makes no sense. It's stupid and impossible."

Surprising even himself, Ezekiel stood up to Eva and challenged, "Hey! Doon't insult my religion. It's a miracle, noot impossible, eh?" Realizing what he had done, Ezekiel quickly recoiled back and begged, dropping to his knees, "Please doon't kill me!"

"Ugh, get up wimp!" Eva demanded as she gave him a light kick. "I'll admit, usually I'd punch someone's teeth out for standing up to me, but I guess I have to respect you for standing up for your beliefs. I'll try to keep quiet, but would you hurry up and finish? It's cold outside, and I'm not getting any warmer just standing here."

"Thank yoo!" gasped Ezekiel as he climbed back to his feet. "So, umm, where was I? Oh, soo Mary was with child through the poower oof the Holy Spirit and had been toold too name the child Jesus. But then, Caesar Augustus decreed that a Census had too be taken oof everyone within his empire, which meant that Joseph and Mary had to travel to Bethlehem."

"The guy sounds like quite the jerk," Eva commented as she kicked at the ground again. "So I take it the journey was a long one to add to the theatricality of it? You know, long tiring trek through the desert to prolong the story and add to the emotion."

"Hey, it's a true story!" Ezekiel argued quickly, "Besides, yoo wanted to hear about the 'barn' Lindsay set up."

"I guess," Eva snorted as she cracked her back and began warming her muscles up again, "But I didn't think it would take this long."

Nonplussed, Ezekiel resumed, "Well, when they arrived, they found noo rooom at the inn, soo they had too stay with the animals. When Jesus was boorn, Mary placed him in a manger; that's where that soong comes from you know."

"Huh, so that explains the people in the middle of the display, but the others? Speed it up already! I told you to do this quickly!" Eva ordered as she grew impatient, not merely because of the snow but also because she did want to hear the end of Ezekiel's tale although she didn't want to let him know that.

"Yeah, soo ummm in the field there were some shepherds and an angel appeared too them tooo, eh? And they were terrified, but toold noot to be afraid, and well, weren't after that."

"Pft! Cowards!" Eva taunted flexing her muscles.

"I dunno," Ezekiel said as he drifted into thought, "I think I might have been kind oof scared tooo. But, they traveled to Bethlehem to see Jesus and were amazed in his presence. Then they went and toold others about him tooo."

"So, they were pretty much gossips?" Eva commented, amused by her own observation.

"Well, I guess you could loook at it that way, but I feel like they were soo overcome by the presence, eh?" Ezekiel explained as he pondered the situation.

With another kick at the ground after being frustrated in her humor again, Eva grumbled, "Okay, that explains the sheep and shepherds too, but what about these, I don't know, kings?"

"Those are the wise men or Magi," Ezekiel responded after looking where Eva had indicated. "They were sent by King Herod after seeing a star in the sky. Herod, though, was more worried about keeping his own power than showing any reverence and actually planned tooo have Jesus killed."

As a snowball smashed into Eva, Ezekiel stopped his story in shock and fright. Eva's face contorted in rage as she glanced over to the source of the throw to see Izzy cackling and Noah looking frightened who complained to Izzy, "Are you trying to get us both killed?" only to receive a maniacal laugh in response.

Gritting her teeth and angrily packing a tight snowball, Eva whipped it at Noah, sending him toppling down the hill with a cry of "My leg!" Another quick toss sent Izzy down to him as well. "Remind me again why I let you talk me into coming out here?" Noah complained as he glanced over at Izzy from his position on the ground.

Pinching his cheek, Izzy gushed, "Duh! You said I was likely to burn down the house by juggling the candles and insisted we go outside before I could get a log out of the fire to add to my juggling. Now come on! There's so much more you have to experience out here!" Izzy quickly grabbed Noah who let out a feeble protestation as Izzy dragged him away.

Patting the snow off her hands, Eva boasted, "Well, that takes care of that, for now. You can continue your story."

Ezekiel, staring bug-eyed at the scene in front of him, shook himself out of his stupor and nodded. Stammering, he replied, "Soo, um Herod. Yeah, well he sent some Magi, noot necessarily only three though there were three gifts. Anyways, so the wise men also arrived and presented their gifts in awe, guided by a star burning bright in the sky over Bethlehem. And ummm, yeah they alsoo went off and spread the message a little, but that's pretty much moost oof it, eh?"

"Huh, I think I understand a little better at least," Eva admitted as she reflected on Ezekiel's words, "Well, at least the true Christmas story, not necessarily why our culture perverts it. I guess I can like the holiday a little more, so thanks Zeke," Eva admitted before turning in to glance at the Nativity scene one more time.

Now finished with the story, Ezekiel worried that he might not have presented it especially well and babbled, "Oh, but Eva, don't think that's all there is tooo the stoory, but I wanted too make it short enough fur yoo, eh?" concluding with a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, well okay," Eva replied awkwardly before turning to walk away.

"W…wait!" Ezekiel blurted out before Eva could leave. "Umm, Eva, woold yoo, I mean, umm, well…It is Christmas Eve, and I doon't think people should be alone on it and since the twoo oof us are both alone, umm, I was woondering iff yoo'd want too, that is iff yoo'd be willing too, umm spend a little more time with me?"

Shocked, Eva stopped in her tracks and opened and closed her mouth wordlessly a few times before regaining her composure and sullen expression and replying, "Yeah, whatever."

"Great, thanks!" Ezekiel cried as he scurried to catch up with her although not really saying anything else.

Eva, growing annoyed with the two of them having walked along in silence for a while, accompanied only by the crunching of their footsteps across the snow, growled, "Ugh, other than the show of endurance sustaining the cold gives you, I hate the stupid cold, the stupid snow, and the stupid season of winter!"

Slightly scared, Ezekiel questioned, "Why's that?"

Surprised that someone had actually cared enough to ask her what was troubling her, Eva hesitated before ranting, "Well, it's easier to get an injury when your muscles are colder, so it gets in my way of working out, plus it's just harder to move across the snow so you can't really do anything athletic outside at all, which totally sucks! And the snow just gets in my eyes and chills me which is uncomfortable." Finished with her explanation, Eva snarled angrily at many of the snowflakes as they fell, some of which almost seemed to swerve away from her in fright.

Nervously, Ezekiel pointed out, "Well, yoo aren't wearing a jacket. Wooldn't yoo be warmer with one?"

Eva swiveled to face Ezekiel, her eyes flashing in anger, "Have you seen most of the coats they make for girls? They're all furry, and frilly, and just downright girly. I'd rather freeze than wear that!"

With a meek nod, Ezekiel answered, "That is a problem." Slipping off his own jacket, he offered it to Eva. "Yoo can borroow it, iff yoo want."

Staring at it suspiciously, Eva asked menacingly, "This isn't some macho stunt on your part because you think I can't handle a little cold just because I'm a girl, is it?"

"No! No!" Ezekiel exploded in fright. "Honestly, I think yoo coold rip me apart if yoo wanted too, but I hope yoo don't, eh?" Ezekiel concluded with a weak laugh before adding, "But, the offer still stands. I just can't imagine that yoo're comfortable in short sleeves in this cold."

Awkwardly, Eva accepted the jacket and slipped it on. "So, umm thanks," Eva blurted quickly before turning away in embarrassment at her earlier outburst and showing weakness by accepting the coat. "Though, won't you be cold now?"

"I've still got my sweatshirt on fur warmth," Ezekiel pointed out as he gestured at it. "Besides, the holiday's aboot giving, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Eva replied before crossing her arms in front of her as she noticed a snow angel in front of her and a message that said, "My angel Katie created this snow angel, although its outline is only a shadow of her beauty." Kicking some snow over it, Eva growled, "Ugh, that's so sickeningly sweet, it makes me sick!"

Ezekiel, putting a hand on Eva's shoulder, gingerly asked, "Are yoo sure we shoold doo that? It might be kind oof corny, but it might mean a lot too the twoo oof them."

"Fine," Eva agreed as she halted hastily. "But really, what's the point of making a stupid outline in the snow? It's just going to melt soon enough."

"Well," Ezekiel babbled as he scratched his head trying to come up with an appropriate response, "I guess it could be taken as a symbol of the holiness of the holiday, but I think those two just did it out oof fun, eh?"

"I still doubt that it would be fun," Eva asserted as she crossed her arms and glanced disgustedly at the snow angel.

"Yoo've never made a snow angel?" Ezekiel gasped in shock.

"Well, maybe I made a stupid snow angel once when I was a lot younger, maybe," Eva confessed as she tried to recall ever doing much more in the snow than pelt those who had mocked her with snowballs.

"Yoo shoold really try it!" Ezekiel suggested as he dropped down and made one himself. Standing up, he pointed at it and said, "See?"

"I know how to make one," Eva complained with a roll of her eyes before giving into Ezekiel's request. She surprised herself, however, and began laughing while she made it. Standing up and feeling a little ashamed of her laughter, she brushed the snow off herself and attempted to regain her tough stance, grabbing Ezekiel by the collar and warning, "One word about this to anyone, and you're dead. Got it?"

Ezekiel nodded meekly in response before giving into an impetuous thought that crossed his mind due to his close proximity to Eva and planting a quick kiss on her lips. Eva, torn between a desire to punch Ezekiel and confusion and shock over the kiss, merely took a step back, and unbeknownst to her, began blushing.

Ezekiel, who had shut his eyes before the punch he was expecting could come, reopened them in relief and then began laughing after seeing Eva's faint blush.

"What's so funny?" Eva growled as she stared intensely at Ezekiel.

"Yoo're blushing, eh?" Ezekiel revealed as he tried to contain his laughter.

"What? No I'm not! If anything, it's just the cold, yeesh!" Eva shouted angrily as she grew redder in the face. Realizing that her denial was getting her nowhere, Eva decided to try another tactic, "Okay, so what if I am? If you tell anyone, no one will believe you, and I'll give you a black eye and knock out a few teeth so you can ask for them for Christmas."

Ezekiel giggled nervously before responding, "Okay, iff that's what yoo want, but I think what I'd really like tonight is too get to know yoo better."

Still blushing, Eva merely looked away before responding, "That's nice, I guess."

Noticing that Eva was being really evasive, Ezekiel questioned, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head, Eva answered, "Well, no, this is just weird. I mean, I never really liked you that well, but now you're….confusing me. I'm not the type of person to go all lovey-dovey over a guy, much less one who's made sexist comments before, but there's just something about you that's I don't know, different? Maybe it's that you stood up to me or maybe it's that you helped me see that this stupid season and holiday aren't so bad. I dunno. But it's stupid, cause you'd never like me really. You'd just be too scared or something like everyone else," Eva finished by turning away and berating herself for making her seem so vulnerable.

Ezekiel, unsure if pressing on would make things worth decided to chance it, and whispered, "Well, I'll admit that yoo kind oof really terrify me sometimes, but well yoo obviously kind oof cared about learning more about me or at least what I believed. I mean, yoo didn't have to stay outside, but yoo did. And yoo even let me come with yoo. Soo maybe, I coold like yoo, and yoo coold return the feeling?"

Eva, touched by his words, cracked and answered, "Okay, I mean, uh maybe, if I feel like it." Turning to face Ezekiel, she added, "You know, of all the people to get me to like the stupid cold, I would never have guessed it'd be you, but I'm glad you did, well sort of. Thanks Ezekiel. And, maybe I could, I dunno, go to a service sometime with you?"

"I'd like that, eh?" Ezekiel quickly agreed with a relieved sigh, "And maybe, we coold do stuff some other time tooo, and hang oot?"

"Sure," Eva agreed as she blushed a little again before criticizing herself for showing any weakness. "Well, Merry Christmas then," Eva said as she pulled Ezekiel's jacket more tightly around her.

"Yoo tooo! Merry Christmas Eva," Ezekiel responded before Eva surprised him by pulling him into a tight hug although it made it nearly impossible for him to breathe since Eva wasn't restraining her strength. "Tooo tight!" Ezekiel gasped as he turned blue in the face.

"Oh, sorry," Eva apologized as she reduced the pressure a little without letting go. Ezekiel leaned into the hug and returned it and the two remained outside in the falling snow with Eva not even minding as the snow settled on her and began melting, lost in the feeling of the embrace.

* * *

Up next: Although neither of them managed to make the one that they loved see them in that way, perhaps the two can bond with each other over a plate of cookies and other snacks.


	9. Visions of Sugarplums

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Owen x Sierra**

**

* * *

Drawn by the smell of fresh cookies wafting from the kitchen, Owen began his journey from the TV room where he had been upstairs and down to the kitchen. As he entered, he noticed Sierra was already seated at the kitchen table, miserably eating the snacks Lindsay had left outside while typing frantically on her laptop.**

Talking to herself, Sierra rambled, "Ugh! I've just been so busy tonight with everyone hooking up at the party. It's just been constant updates on my Tweeter account and everyone's blogs. Too bad not all of them have been happy updates!" Sierra then began frowning again as she reflected on Cody's betrayal and then started typing angrily.

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asked her, upset by seeing the usually upbeat super-fan so upset.

"Nothing," Sierra sniffed in response as she continued eating and updating Justin's blog.

"Oh come on," Owen protested as he sat down next to her. "I know I might not be the brightest or most observant guy, but even I can tell that something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret!"

"Owen, I know everything about all of you, so I know that's a lie," Sierra began as she cracked a slight smile, "But I guess I can tell you anyways. My hubby Cody is flirting with another women, that home wrecker Sadie!" Sierra began panting in rage at the mention of Sadie's name.

Owen rather callously responded due to his naïveté, "Umm, I thought that was just part of the challenge and you were never really married. I mean, Blaineley and I aren't really married, or at least I don't think so." Owen laughed nervously after finishing, especially after seeing how angry Sierra looked.

"That's not what Chris said!" Sierra angrily asserted, "But, maybe Cody doesn't see it that way, and that's why he's breaking my heart." Sierra began sobbing again as Owen attempted to unsuccessfully console her before beginning to cry himself.

Surprised by Owen's tears, Sierra turned to Owen and questioned, "It's Izzy isn't it?"

"Huh? How'd you know?" Owen inquired as his eyes grew wide in surprise as he choked back a few sobs.

"Duh, I already told you I know _everything_ about all of you," Sierra insisted triumphantly as she began rereading what she had written on Justin's blog.

Although Owen was slightly freaked out, he still managed to eat two of the gingerbread cookies Leshawna and Harold had left behind in a single bite. "I eat when I'm upset, you know," Owen confessed to which Sierra just rolled her eyes since it was an obvious fact to her. "It's just, I can't believe Izzy ran off without me, and with my best friend no less! I've never felt so betrayed, and oh, are those chocolate candies?" Owen lost his train of thought when he noticed some of the candies Lindsay had left out and quickly ran over and began eating them.

With a slight chuckle, Sierra offered, "Can I get you some eggnog? I know I could use some."

In horror at the thought of breaking the rules, Owen gasped, "But, doesn't that have alcohol in it? Quick take it back before the police come and arrest us and-"

"Enough!" Sierra interrupted him as she brought the carton over. "I would have thought that you would know that they make non-alcoholic kinds for the holidays. I figured we could drown our troubles in it all the same though."

"Oh yeah, right," Owen recalled as he happily accepted a glass and Sierra shook her head in amusement. "Well, here's to us!" Owen cried as he raised a glass and clinked it to Sierra's.

"To us, and our terrible luck with choosing a boyfriend or girlfriend," Sierra lamented as she set her glass back down after taking a halfhearted sip. "I just can't believe Cody would choose Christmas Eve of all days to dump me! I mean, I even had sewn us matching sweaters for the party, and even lined mine with some of Cody's hair so we'd be together when we're apart! I knew I should have stitched more of my hair into his too!"

Owen made a slight face at Sierra's revelation, but she didn't notice it and instead continued to reminisce about Cody, "I mean, you'd think he'd have put a thought to our child Cody Jr. I mean, what's he going to think about all this?"

Owen, although still listening, had finished his eggnog and was attempting to steal Sierra's glass as well, but she acted quickly and stopped his attempt by scooping up her glass. "Sorry big guy, but you'll have to do better than that," she commented with a slight smile at Owen as she took another sip.

Determined to change the subject and avert the attention from his attempt at taking the glass, Owen let out a sigh and agreed with Sierra, "I know what you mean. I guess Izzy and I haven't really officially been together for a while, but I thought maybe when she saw me on Christmas Eve, she'd reconsider, especially now that she's back to normal, but no she just wanted to spend time with Noah," Owen let out a slight sob as he quickly finished off the pan of gingerbread cookies, nearly eating the pan along with the cookies.

Sierra, moved by Owen's tears, had a determined spark appear in her eyes. "You know what?" Sierra challenged Owen, "Why should we let those two ruin our holiday? There's still lots of cool stuff to do here, plenty of great food, and we have each other's company."

Owen, growing slightly encouraged by Sierra's enthusiasm nodded, and observed, "So what you're saying is, we should date each other to make them jealous!"

"Ummm, not exactly," Sierra confessed as she shot Owen a strange look. "I mean, I guess that would work, maybe, but I was thinking more along the lines of we could just spend the night together and still have fun."

"Oh, okay, that's even better," Owen concurred despite being slightly unsure of what Sierra wanted to do.

Sierra stood up to leave the kitchen, although not before eating one last miniature sandwich, and Owen followed eagerly behind her. "So, what are we going to do now?" he asked as he watched her begin peeking stealthily into the lounge.

"We're tracking down Heather and DJ. Simple logic says that they'll hook up pretty soon, and really it's pretty obvious. DJ's the only contestant Heather's ever really liked, even when you guys were all at camp. Obviously, she'd hook up with him eventually, and I have a feeling that it's going to be tonight, especially after seeing the way she was watching him earlier."

"Uh huh," Owen mumbled as he tried to understand the plan, "And I'm coming with you on this because?"

"We just agreed that we were going to do something together, didn't we? Now come on!" Sierra ordered as Owen flinched and followed meekly after her.

After the two noticed Heather resting by the fire, Sierra removed her camera and prepared to take as picture as Owen became very nervous that Heather would see them. Right as Sierra finished adjusting the zoom on her camera with a wide enough frame that she could get DJ in the picture when he arrived, Owen let out a lard fart which woke Heather up who angrily stormed over to the two.

"What exactly are you two freaks doing?" Heather snarled as she glanced between the two angrily.

Sierra was about to reply, but before she could, Owen confessed nervously, "I'm sorry but Sierra wanted a picture of you for her blog and we were waiting for DJ to come and-" Before Owen could say anything else, Sierra quickly jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, stopping his revelation.

"Ugh! Just go away both of you!" Heather ordered as she shut the doors to keep them out and returned to the couch by the fire, grumbling to herself about the intrusion.

"Well great, now someone else might get the first story on Heather and DJ," Sierra lamented as she and Owen walked away.

"Sorry," Owen apologized, "I just get really gassy when I'm nervous, and I'm not really the best liar either."

With a slight sigh, Sierra replied, "I know. I was just hoping that maybe we'd be lucky enough to get some pictures before you gave us away. Still, I'm sure we can get some great shots of the other new couples and even just some Christmas shots of the old ones, and I guess we can ask for the picture so you don't get nervous and spoil it."

"Okay," Owen agreed readily, determined not to make the same mistake as before. The duo then went throughout the house and grounds and managed to photograph the other couples, both with a different mission in mind: Sierra was determined to update their blogs accurately, and Owen just wanted to please Sierra. The two first found Duncan and Gwen who were treating Duncan's injuries and thus refused a picture, although Sierra quickly snapped one as they left the room, nearly leading Duncan to chase the two away before Gwen calmed him down. Next, they found Leshawna and Harold who quickly complied with a picture before returning to their conversation in Lindsay's game room. On the way out, they ran into Ezekiel and Eva but were not able to take a picture due to Eva's threat to smash the camera into a million pieces if they dared. However, Sierra came up with a bright idea and quickly had herself and Owen climb into trashcans to stake out the hallway and get a shot of Ezekiel and Eva when they passed by. Before those two returned, however, Bridgette and Geoff had walked through the hallway, enabling Sierra to get a picture of them, as well as Eva and Ezekiel who followed soon after and angrily chased after Sierra once they noticed the flash. Owen struggled vainly to catch up to Sierra who was deftly eluding Eva, but ultimately had to stop to pant for air without succeeding.

When Owen finally located Sierra, he observed excitedly, "You know, you're pretty crazy, just like Izzy. I think I could really get to like you too Sierra."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Sierra admitted with a delighted sigh, "But, I don't think I could ever give my heart to anyone who's not Cody." Seeing Owen's dejected expression, she added, "But who knows. I mean, you're super nice to everyone too Owen, so maybe someday it'll happen, but as for now, I still think I can win Cody back. Oh, look, here comes Justin and Courtney! Wait up you two!" Sierra demanded as she chased after them. Eventually catching up to them, the two gracefully posed in front of the Christmas tree so Sierra could get a proper photo of them. Next she located Lindsay and Tyler, and Lindsay was also quite eager to pose for the picture while Tyler smiled awkwardly. Alejandro, although initially reluctant to be in a photo to be posted online with Beth, eventually gave into Beth's wishes and complied after Sierra explained why she wanted the photo.

Counting off the couples on her hand, Sierra observed, "Okay, so that just means we need Izzy and Noah, DJ and Heather, Katie and Trent, and-" Sierra let out a small sob before continuing, "Sadie and Cody."

As Sierra began sobbing, Owen gasped in horror, "You don't mean, Izzy and Noah are a couple now, do you?"

Through her tears, Sierra choked out, "Probably by now at least, but I suppose we can look for them later. Izzy will be nearly impossible to find later if she doesn't want to be seen."

Owen also broke down into tears at the mention of Izzy's new relationship, but eventually pulled himself together enough to suggest they get photographs of Katie, Sadie, Trent, and Cody. Sierra sullenly nodded her head, and the two found their four current targets together.

Sierra anxiously snapped one quick picture and turned to leave as she began crying again, but before she could exit, Cody called, "Wait, Sierra, listen. I thought we agreed to be best friends, but a relationship would never work. You still want to be friends, right?"

Though sobbing, Sierra confessed bitterly, "Well, yes, but this was supposed to be our first Christmas together Codykins, but then you spent it with another girl."

Sierra then took off down the hallway sobbing as Cody called nervously, "Sierra wait!" as Katie and Sadie sadly watched her go.

"Maybe it's for the best if you give her some time to calm down," Trent suggested as he gave Cody a reassuring pat on the back.

"Don't worry guys!" Owen shouted cheerfully as he watched Sierra go. "I'll go get her to feel better; you can count on me."

With a slightly reassured smile, Cody nodded and concurred, "That'd be great. Thanks Big Guy," as Owen took off after Sierra and a silence took over the room he had left.

Owen, gasping for breath when he finally found Sierra curled up and with her head between her knees crying, asked, "So, ummm, are you okay?" Merely receiving a look that screamed "are you for real" from Sierra, Owen tried again, "Ummm, I mean it obviously was hard to see Cody like that, and I don't know what I'd do if I ran into Izzy like that, but weren't we not going to let them ruin our evening?"

With a hint of a smile, Sierra agreed with a little hesitation, "Well, I guess so."

Deciding to push on a little more, Owen asked, "And really, wouldn't you want Cody to support you if you met someone else who could make you happy, I mean you two are best friends, right?"

"I guess, maybe, I would, but it's too sudden for me," Sierra confessed as she looked up at Owen.

"I know the feeling, but I guess if Izzy is going to hook up with someone else, I'd rather it be my Little Buddy since I know I can trust him to treat her right and all, and you should know that Sadie's a nice girl too if you know everything about us," Owen explained as he fumbled to find a way to make Sierra feel better.

"That's true," Sierra agreed with a final sniffle before standing up, "I guess I was being kind of selfish. Thanks for helping me see it another way Owen."

"Oh, it was nothing really," Owen responded hastily, "Say, would you like to go back to the kitchen for a bit? I bet there's lots of tasty snacks back out there now."

With a trace of a smile playing around the corners of her lips, Sierra answered, "I'd love to," and the two headed back to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the two began snacking on some of the treats, and Owen asked Sierra an unintelligible question due to his mouth being full of food.

"Uh, Owen, I have no idea what that meant," Sierra answered as she scratched her head in confusion.

Swallowing his food, Owen repeated, "I figured I'd ask one more time and use the food to boost my confidence. Sierra, are you sure a wild and crazy girl like you couldn't find it in her heart to go out with me?"

Pausing to consider it, Sierra realized that Owen had been there for her all night, even willing to help her get pictures of others despite his reluctance and was the one who followed after he when she was upset, not Cody. "Okay, I'd love too," Sierra ultimately said as she smiled at Owen.

"Awesome! That is so cool!" Owen exclaimed as he suddenly pulled Sierra in and planted a kiss on her lips. "Man, you were so right that the two of us could have an awesome night even without Izzy and Cody."

"OMG, that is like so true! Oh but first, I need a picture of us so I can update our blogs," Sierra gasped in realization as she whipped out her camera and took a picture of her and Owen. "Perfect. Now just give me a few minutes honey, and then I'll have a surprise for you."

"Oooh, I love surprises, especially when they're food," Owen giggled excitedly as Sierra typed furiously on her computer.

Looking up from her work, Sierra replied mysteriously, "Oh, it's even better than food," and resumed updating her own blog.

Owen, confused as to what could be better than food but excited to receive it, began pacing excitedly while alternately stuffing his mouth with more food to contain his excitement. Eventually, Sierra pushed her computer away and remarked, "There, all finished!" Turning to face Owen, she said seductively, "So, want to make out?" before laughing excitedly and commenting in a rush, "OMG! I have so wanted to say that on the show since season one, of course I always thought I'd say it to Cody, but it's even more fitting to say it to you."

Owen, his eyes lighting up excitedly, readily agreed as Sierra scooped him up and flipped them both onto the couch where they began making out, forgetting entirely about Cody and Izzy for a while.

* * *

Up next: Although dragged through the snow, one camper just might find a new appreciation for the season through another's excitement for, well, just about everything.


	10. Let It Snow

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

**AN: Here comes the one many of you have been awaiting! Noah and Izzy **

* * *

**Noah x Izzy**

**

* * *

**Finally locating a quiet corner in Lindsay's house to read and far from the party to which Noah had only gone to avoid spending Christmas Eve subject to his sibling's pestering, Noah cracked open his book and sat down. However, he had scarcely read a page when Izzy popping down from the ceiling and waving excitedly while calling, "Hey! Over here! Hi! Hey Noah!" stopped him from making any progress in his book.

"What do you want, Izzy?" Noah questioned as he looked up in annoyance, slamming his book shut.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too," Izzy quipped as she pouted at Noah before regaining her maniacal smile and boasting, "Oh, right, Izzy came up here to show you something! Want to go outside?"

"No," Noah responded flatly as he attempted to resume reading.

"Aww, but why not! The snow is coming down really fast outside, and it's so fun!" Izzy protested as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"What a great idea! Let's go outside and freeze, and maybe get pelted with snowballs," Noah replied sarcastically.

Izzy, however, chose to ignore the sarcasm, and excitedly exclaimed, "Great let's go then!" and began running outside expecting Noah to swiftly follow.

Noah rolled his eyes as Izzy left and resumed reading; however, he was once again interrupted as Izzy returned and poked her head up underneath the book, blocking Noah's view of the page. "Yes?" Noah sighed as he looked down at Izzy.

"Well, Izzy figured, if you won't go outside with her for some strange reason, then she should come and entertain you. I got these candles from downstairs, so watch as all I have to do is light them and then they're ready to juggle!" Izzy tossed the first lit candle into the air and Noah frantically jumped to his feet and backed away in case Izzy dropped it when she tried to add more.

Flabbergasted, Noah quipped, "Are you trying to burn the house down?"

"Of course not silly," Izzy replied with a dismissive laugh. "I mean, yeah that is sort of what happened the last two times Izzy tried this, but what are the odds that silly mistake would happen again anyways?"

Frightened, Noah relented, "Okay! We can just go outside, but stop juggling!"

"Awww, but Izzy didn't even get to add in the logs from the fireplace yet," Izzy responded dejectedly as she placed the candle back down. "Whoo! And no burns or charred audience this time, even better!" Noah merely gave Izzy a blank stare and reluctantly followed her outside as she bounded out of the house.

Soon after the two had gone outside, Izzy noticed Eva and quickly ran closer to her. Noah, not sure why Izzy was running since he hadn't noticed Eva, trudged slowly after and had just peeked over the top of the hill as Izzy pelted Eva with a snowball, causing Eva's retaliation which knocked Noah down the hill and Izzy soon after much to Noah's chagrin.

After Noah complained to Izzy, she dragged him away from the area and into a clearing. "Oooh! We should totally build a snowman! This one time, I built this snowman and it was so big, it blocked out the sun in the area, and like all the trees started shriveling and dying, but then the sun came back and melted it, and the trees were all like "Yay!" and my snowman was just a puddle, or maybe that one was a dream. Izzy's never completely sure, but she's fairly sure on this one." Izzy rambled as Noah watched her in disbelief.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," Noah replied sarcastically as he decided to head back inside. "Anyways, as you pointed out by describing how your snowman melted, building one is an exercise in futility, and I want no part in it."

"Aww, come on grumpy Noahkins, it will be so much fun if you do!" Izzy insisted as she began rolling the first snowball.

"Will you stop calling me that if I agree?" Noah questioned as he cringed at the nickname. Seeing Izzy's nod of agreement, Noah sighed and began rolling a second snowball. "Well, I guess I have no choice then, now do I?" Izzy shook her head and mouthed no as she began to enthusiastically roll her current snowball even faster to make the base, making the snowball so large it was slightly above her waist.

Noah, glancing over at Izzy's creation complained, "And what kind of scale are you using for this snowman, gargantuan or immense?"

"Why do I have to choose?" Izzy protested as she anchored the snowball to the ground and began creating the body for the snowman as well.

Noah just rolled his eyes and continued rolling his snowball lethargically through the snow. Izzy, however, not ceasing her work, quickly completed the middle snowball of the snowman as well and placed it on the snowman, making it nearly her own height without the head. "Okay Noah Boa, I'm going to go get some accessories and appendages to complete the snowman's decorations while you finish the head. Okay, bye!" Izzy called as she ran off, leaving Noah merely pushing the top part of the snowman on his own.

Now in silence, Noah decided to take a break from rolling and said aloud to himself, "Thank goodness Nutty is gone! I mean could she be even more insane? How am I supposed to possibly get this stupid head onto the snowman when it needs to go above my own head?" Glancing at the snowman, Noah shook his head in frustration before rolling his snowball over to it. He struggled to hoist the head to the top, and managed to get it loosely placed on top before deciding that was good enough and relaxing while hoping a breeze wouldn't knock the head back off. Noticing a hat blowing around, Noah stopped it and tossed it onto the snowman, quipping sarcastically, "Gee, I bet it's going to come to life now since it was 'made with love' and has a 'magic' hat on top."

Suddenly, the snowman began shaking and Noah recoiled it fright. When two arms poked through the sides and a head popped out the top, Noah screamed in horror and began running away.

The snowman, however, began laughing and said, "That was so cool! I mean I never thought it would scare you so much if I waited in the snowman and then popped out at you, but you gave me the perfect opportunity to do it with that hat. I mean, you were all like "Aaaahhh! I'm gonna die cause the snowman is alive' but everyone knows snowmen aren't alive Noah," Izzy giggled in a rush while her head protruded from the snowman's head and her arms stuck out the sides.

Taken aback, Noah approached the snowman and cried angrily, "Izzy, why did you do that? It had no point and was really freaky. Oh, well I suppose that would be your reason why." Noah then paused as he considered what had happened and continued, "And possibly more importantly, how did you do that? There is no physical way you could have gotten inside it, especially without me seeing it, nor could you have known when I put the hat on it."

With a dismissive shrug, Izzy explained, "Don't worry about it, I mean hello, I'm a master of escape and disguise, so I've done way harder tricks than that before. And really, the law is so beneath me that even the laws of physics can't contain me, duh." Izzy then shook herself free of the snowman, causing it to collapse.

"Gee, I'm so glad we spent all that time making it," Noah replied as he glanced at the debris. "It was worth every bit of the cold we endured, especially in this lovely continual layer of falling snow."

"Spoilsport," Izzy protested as she continued laughing. "It was worth it to me, but then, I guess you didn't get to see the look on your face, so maybe it wasn't as worth it to you. Oooh! Let's go throw more snowballs at Eva!" Izzy cried excitedly as she began packing more snowballs until Noah grabbed her hood to restrain her.

"We already did that, so pass," Noah retorted, determined to not be pulverized by Eva and actually survive the party.

"Oh! Okay! Then we can totally build the biggest snow fort ever and use it to smite anyone who comes close to us!" Izzy suggested excitedly as she once again pulled Noah away to look for a suitable building place. Finally locating one, Izzy began packing up the walls rapidly while Noah began working halfheartedly. "Come on Noah!" Izzy complained as she watched him work. "You need to work faster or else we'll totally get destroyed in this war."

"Izzy," Noah insisted dryly, "There is no war, so there's no rush other than getting out of the cold, which I somehow doubt will happen any time soon. I'm sure you'll find some other riveting task for us to do if we finish this," concluding with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, but don't say Izzy didn't warn you," Izzy replied with a slight snicker as she finished the first wall and turned the corner to begin work on a second one.

"I'll keep that in mind, I guess," Noah responded with another roll of his eyes. "Remind me again why you couldn't do this with one of your other friends Izzy?"

"They're not as easy to force to do things, duh," Izzy quipped as she examined the two walls she had built for weak points before moving onto working on a third.

"Wait, what?" Noah responded in shock as he stopped working to gaze at Izzy. "You're saying I'm easier to manipulate than every other contestant, yeah right."

"It's true," Izzy insisted nodding vigorously as she began manically working on the final wall. "I mean, all I need to do is drag you along and tell you to do something, maybe put us both in danger a bit, but it works every time. Either you're really easy to coerce into doing things, or you like me, like a lot."

In shock, Noah glanced at Izzy before stammering out, "That's not true. Or better said, neither of them is true. I would never like my best friend's ex-girlfriend, especially since he'd still like to be dating her, and I'm not easy to manipulate. If anything, I'm an expert manipulator." Noah then turned defiantly away and resumed working as Izzy cackled before disappearing. Noah, too absorbed in his work to notice, merely continued the wall until it connected to where Izzy had left off.

"There, we're finally done with this waste of time," Noah commented before he noticed Izzy wasn't there anymore. "Okay Queen of Crazy, where did you go now?"

"Banzai!" Izzy shouted as she used a catapult she had constructed to launch a huge mound of snow at Noah, pinning him to the ground as it buried him. "What did Izzy say about taking too long to build the walls, hmm?" she teased as she walked over to Noah and laughed.

Although muffled under the snow, Noah complained, "Gee, you know the best ways to help me warm up, Iz don't you?"

"Oooh, Izzy is an expert snow mumbler; it's one of the many languages she speaks, so she knows exactly what you just said, and for that she just might leave you buried a little longer." Izzy pretended to turn her nose up and walk away until Noah mumbled out an apology and she dug him up. "There, now isn't that better."

"Only marginally as I still am freezing cold," Noah protested as he brushed more of the snow off and shot an indignant glare at Izzy.

"Hmm, well it is just the two of us, so what if we make out to warm you up?" Izzy suggested with a mischievous cackle.

"Ummm, well," Noah began as he tugged nervously at his collar before Izzy cut him off.

"No immediate sarcasm? That totally means you want to do it! Oh ho! Izzy so knew it all along, but she had to make sure, and she figured you'd be easier to trick you outside, just like those yetis when Izzy was in the mountains! They were fairly resilient indoors, but got cocky outside and that's when Izzy got them." Izzy continued to elaborate, but by this point, Noah had tuned her out and was trying to determine what his true feelings for Izzy were. Despite his protestations, he did consider Izzy to be a good, albeit crazy friend, and hadn't really been completely abhorring the whole time outside; in fact, Izzy was the only reason it was bearable. Still, he wasn't sure if he was really ready to view Izzy romantically, especially since she was Owen's ex-girlfriend. Izzy, although she hoped Noah would say yes, had moved onto other thoughts like how the snow falling was just like the time she poured sugar everywhere while the RCMP were pursuing her and wondering how much snow she could catch on her tongue.

"This seems rather sudden, impulsive, and irresponsible," Noah finally proclaimed as he turned back to face Izzy with a triumphant smirk on his face, deciding not to reveal his views to Izzy.

"Oooh! Izzy knows just how to fix that problem and help us get what we want. Izzy can just ask you out," Izzy called excitedly as she flipped over to Noah who blanched at Izzy's suggestion, worried he would have to confess his true feelings. "See, this way it will be less irresponsible and what not, and more importantly, you'll feel more comfortable. Still, I don't think it's fair that Cody didn't have to go through all this to get a kiss out of you," Izzy teased as she turned away in a fake pout.

Noah, unsure which part of Izzy's speech to address first, eventually burst out in anger, "That was an accident! Will you people never let me live it down?"

"Nope," Izzy cackled as she began walking away. Suddenly, she turned back around and dove toward Noah, "Oooh, Izzy just realized that it's no fun if she asks you out. I mean, it's way more romantic and proper when the man does it. Uh huh, Izzy learned that during her super successful acting career, so let's hear it Noah. Ask me out if you really like me, or don't but then Izzy will be super sad and it will be all your fault."

Noah, in shock at Izzy's request, managed to choke out, "Look, Iz, I like you it's just…"

"Just Owen I bet. Yeah, I already read your mind and knew you would say that actually. But, think about it logically. If Big-O and I aren't meant to be and he truly supports me, he should want what's best for me, and he should know you'll treat me right, especially since if you don't, I'll find you and get you." Izzy laughed sinisterly after finishing as Noah reflected upon her words.

"Hmm, well I suppose in that case, there's only one logical option," Noah began before he walked over to Izzy and took her hand in his. "Izzy, will you go out with me?"

Izzy, pretending to play hard to get, strode away, and taunted, "Gee, I dunno, I'll have to think about it a little." Her resolve cracking almost immediately, however, she quickly ran back to Noah and gave him a peck on the cheek before saying, "Sure!"

"Great!" Noah exclaimed as he flushed slightly at Izzy's kiss. Noticing the snowstorm really intensifying, Noah observed while regaining his aloof attitude, "I think it would be advisable if we moved inside and start warming up before we freeze to death under the ton of snow that's falling right now."

"Okay. Oooh! Izzy has a wicked cocoa recipe she has to make for you. Come on!" Izzy called as she ran way ahead of now who trudged toward the house after her. Pausing slightly, she called back, "Oh, unless you're feeling ready to make out now to stay warm outside."

Noah merely shook his head in response and replied, "I'd rather live, thanks, but maybe inside." Izzy shrugged and mouthed "your loss" before bounding inside and beginning to prepare the cocoa.

When she finished making the cocoa, Izzy topped it with a mound of whipped cream and sprinkled a little cocoa powder on the top before bringing the two mugs back to Noah who had located a fireplace separate from the one Heather was guarding. As he gratefully accepted the mug from Izzy although he examined it suspiciously at first since it was from Izzy and her "special" recipe, the two of them sat down on the couch to warm up in front of the crackling fire. Taking a sip, Noah quickly recoiled as the cocoa burned his tongue. With a slight chuckle after being sure Noah was okay, Izzy began eating some of the whipped cream off her own cocoa.

Noah, glancing over at Izzy with a playful smirk, observed, "You seem to have a trace of whipped cream above your mouth." As Izzy reached to wipe it off, Noah stopped her hand and looked into her eyes before suggesting, "Maybe I could remove it for you," before leaning in and giving Izzy a kiss on the lips. Izzy nearly fainted with shock, but quickly returned the kiss.

As they pulled apart, Izzy joked, "Gee, I thought I was going to have to use the mistletoe I hung all over the house. Oh, but I had it all planned out too! Oh well, I guess this is the one time anyone's ever going to surprise Izzy! Oh, but Izzy is full of surprises too!" Izzy quickly snatched the whipped cream canister off the tray and sprayed a whipped cream mustache on Noah. "Now it's Izzy's turn to return the favor!" she exclaimed as she leaned in to kiss Noah and remove the whipped cream.

The two exchanged another long kiss after which Noah confessed with surprising sincerity and without sarcasm, "I love you Iz."

"Aww, and I love you too," Izzy gushed excitedly, "But now isn't the time for words!" Izzy then pulled Noah into a tight embrace and the two shared another kiss as the fire sizzled behind them, warming them up from their earlier time in the cold as their passions for each other warmed as well.

* * *

Up next: Sitting by the fire has done nothing to warm her heart, but can the kind words of another camper make a difference?


	11. From the Bottom of My Heart

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

**AN: Well, here we are at the last couple, but stay tuned for the finale on Christmas Day as well!**

* * *

**DJ x Heather**

**

* * *

**

Heather, lounging lazily by the fire and finally left in peace, was struck by a startling sensation: silence. For the first time all night, she was all alone with only the fire crackling next to her. However, the sensation quickly became unsettling and even wrapping herself in a blanket did nothing to dispel the chill she was feeling as she was alone. Scowling, she complained to herself, "Who needs the rest of the lousy cast from this show? They've never been anything more than nuisances or simpleminded pawns."

"Still, it is Christmas Eve, so it'd be nice to not be totally alone." She eventually admitted to herself. A sudden quiet, hesitant knock on the closed door filled Heather with a rush of excitement that she quickly suppressed before questioning while feigning annoyance, "What do you want?"

Timidly, DJ opened the door a crack and answered, "Well, I uh thought you might be lonely in there and want some company, but sorry to bother you. I'll just be going," before once again shutting the door completely.

Heather, knowing that the one person she found most tolerable on the show was on the other side of the door, exerted a great effort to constrain her pride though ultimately responded with a fake sigh, "I suppose since you came all the way over here, you might as well come in and warm up by the fire, but not for too long! I need my beauty rest."

DJ, opening the door as slightly as possible, slipped cautiously into the room and sat down on an armchair facing Heather before whispering a quiet, "Thanks!" As he sat down in the chair, he sighed contentedly at the heat emanating from the fire place. "That feels so good after being outside. You would not believe how hard the snow is coming down now! According to Noah, if this keeps up much longer, we'll be snowed in until tomorrow!"

Sitting bolt upright at DJ's news, Heather protested angrily, "What? Ugh, then I'm out of here right now. There is no way I'm wasting my whole Christmas with the rest of these losers rather than at my own home, which by the way, is so much nicer than Lindsay's!"

As Heather stood up to stride out of the room, DJ intercepted her and countered, "But it's not safe to go now! There's no way you could drive home in this weather safely, so you should just stay here."

Realizing that DJ was right, Heather let out a defeated sigh and flopped grumpily back down onto the couch. "Ugh, this is what I get for coming to Lindsiot's party!"

"Hey, she couldn't have known what the weather would do," DJ responded somewhat sternly. "And really, it's not very nice to talk about Lindsay that way. I mean, what did she ever do to you?"

Heather, staring incredulously at DJ, exploded, "Does my head getting shaved ring a bell to you?"

Growing frightened, DJ squeaked out, "Well, well yeah, but-"

Before he could finish, Heather angrily resumed ranting, "Well, that was Lindsay's dare, now wasn't it?" DJ, too terrified to speak, merely nodded in response to Heather's fury although he would have liked to remind her that it was Chef who was actually going to do it. Regaining her composure, Heather patted her hair and then continued, "But that's all in the past now because now I look perfect again as everyone obviously notices before becoming jealous. Anyways, you must have had some reason other than keeping me company for coming here, right?"

DJ, shocked at how quickly Heather had calmed down and relieved that she hadn't killed him, stuttered, "W-well, I thought I'd come see how you were doing. After all, Mama says there's nothing about Christmas like being with others. And she also says it's impolite to leave a lady all alone unless she wants her space."

"I see," Heather quipped as she pretended to be interested in filing her nails. "You do pretty much everything your Mama asks of you, huh?"

"Of course!" DJ exclaimed immediately as he leaned forward in his chair, "There's nothing she'd ask me to do that I wouldn't because she's just so wonderful and I have to make her proud."

"Well, that's kind of sweet, I guess, but aren't you getting a little old to follow her so mindlessly and naively?" Heather challenged DJ.

"No way! There's no chance of that happening ever," DJ cried immediately as he leapt to his feet in shock. Refusing to let Heather go on any longer, he changed the subject. "Well, what's wrong with snow in general? I mean I guess if you don't want to stay here, that might annoy you a little, but usually it's just a beautiful part of the landscape."

Heather, with a disdainful frown, complained, "No, it's cold and wet and gross. It's awful to go outside in the cold and have to bundle up, I mean it complete makes me change my fashion and not for the better. Plus, it just gets stuck everywhere and tracked around into the house where it looks tacky. And even worse is when they put down salt! I mean, I guess it leads to less slipping when trying to wear heels over the ice, but you wouldn't believe all the damage it can do to them!" Heather merely glowered as she reflected on snow.

DJ, trying to comfort Heather, protested, "But don't you have any good memories about snow? Catching snowflakes on your tongue, or building a snowman, or something? I know I always did that stuff with my Mama."

"Eeewww! Eat that gross, polluted snow falling from the sky, no way!" Heather protested as she recoiled in disgust. "And build a snowman? Puh-lease, that's just a waste of time and effort. Why would I possibly want to spend my time or work hard at building a trifling structure that's going to melt? And you know, there you go again bringing up your Mama," Heather pointed out with a slight snicker.

With a slight flush of embarrassment on being called on bringing up his mother, DJ continued undaunted, "Well, you don't know what you've been missing since the snow is just magical. But, speaking of my Mama, though, I guess maybe I should be really honest if I'm going to follower her advice completely." Her interest piqued, Heather glanced over at DJ who continued, "You're one of the party guests I would most like to keep company. I mean, being around you just makes me feel really good!"

Hiding a blush, Heather asked in mock anger, "Why? Because you think that because no one likes me you can take pity on me? It makes you feel better about yourself to be around me?"

"No! Not at all!" DJ protested as he grew concerned that he had upset Heather. "I guess that was a poor way of phrasing it." DJ grew quiet as he tried to think of a better way to say what he meant without being too obvious.

Heather, noticing DJ's discomfort, relented and changed the subject for him. "I'm surprised you don't see how rotten all this snow is. I mean, how can you spend Christmas with your mother if we're snowed in here?"

With a frown, DJ responded forlornly, "Well, it'll be sad if I don't get to spend Christmas with Mama, but at least I'll get to spend it with my friends, and the snow will look so beautiful when it's done falling even though it does now too. Plus, in this room we have a fire to keep us warm which is such a blessing. I mean, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be stuck outside in this, so I'm really happy to have been snowed in at Lindsay's place rather than stuck somewhere driving home in the cold."

With a snort, Heather scoffed, "Puh-lease, nothing ever phases you, huh? I mean, the snow is cold and does nothing more than chill everything it touches, and friends? I mean really, like these losers could possibly be considered friends."

"You know, the snow's not the only thing that seems to chill everything it touches," DJ complained as Heather's attitude began to wear away at his optimism despite his efforts to stay positive.

Heather, feeling a tiny hint of remorse, amended her earlier statement, "Look, you're tolerable at least, but the rest of them are just beyond hope."

Cracking a slight smile, DJ admitted, "Well, it's a start at least, but really, Christmas is all about togetherness, so I think you'd have a lot more fun if you were willing to hang out with some of the others."

"I highly doubt that," Heather responded dismissively, "But I guess I am glad to have some company. I personally feel that unless the large group is willing to obey your every whim, the best situation is a small group, like this. But really, other than gifts, this whole holiday is such a pain. Being nice to others? Listening to awful singers? Giving money to charity? Pass."

Shocked, DJ gasped, "You don't mean that, do you?" When Heather merely shrugged indifferently, DJ continued, "But Christmas is a magical season. Everyone wishes you well when you see them on the street and that little bit of good in everyone seems to shine through. I bet you really do like Christmas deep down," DJ insisted as he studied Heather carefully.

"Nope! Can't say I do," Heather boasted as she turned her nose up smugly.

DJ, not believing her, slid over onto the couch where she was. Pointing above them, DJ teased, "You know, you really should pay attention to your surroundings more if you want to avoid the Christmas traditions."

"What do you mean?" Heather demanded indignantly as she looked up and her eyes widened in shock as she noticed the mistletoe above her that Izzy had hung while Heather napped. With a kind smile, DJ leaned in and gave Heather a kiss on the lips, causing Heather to blush bright red before leaning in and returning the kiss. After they stopped kissing, Heather retreated to her usual self and blurted, "Well, that was unexpected, but rather out of character for you."

"I had to spread the Christmas cheer to you somehow," DJ responded innocently although he was relieved how well Heather had taken it.

"Please, Christmas cheer? I might feel a little better, but I'm certainly not ready to run around caroling like an idiot now or wish everyone a Merry Christmas, so I think you failed," Heather scoffed as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Maybe, but I still have hope of a Christmas miracle to make you see the light," DJ responded with a satisfied nod. "Well, I guess I should be going to let you have your alone time, huh?" DJ asked as he stood up to leave.

"No!" Heather shouted before she could stop herself. "I mean, whatever you want. I don't care," Heather amended her statement as she attempted to appear indifferent.

Grinning widely, DJ responded, "I think I heard something else first. A desire for the togetherness that Mama's always supported for Christmas, perhaps?"

Growing defensive, Heather retorted, "Maybe you should get your ears checked because I said nothing of the sort."

"If you say so," DJ responded as he opened the door. "Maybe I'll see you later Heather, okay?"

Cracking, Heather reluctantly admitted, "No, it's not okay. You being here has been the only fun thing tonight, especially with most of the other guests trying to make me feel miserable. I guess Alejandro didn't, but I wanted nothing to do with him, so I got rid of him."

Shutting the door and walking back over to Heather, DJ sat down on the couch and responded with a confident smile, "Well, when you put it that way, how could I go?"

"So, what do you normally do on Christmas then?" Heather asked, determined to make the conversation last a little longer.

"Well, Mama usually invites the whole family over, or at least as many as can make it, and then she cooks one of her fantastic meals. It's really so wonderful to see everyone, especially since it's the only time during the year I see some of those relatives. We usually just sit around and talk until it's late other than a taking a break to eat all the delicious food," DJ reminisced with a blissful smile. Turning to face Heather, he questioned, "How about you?"

"Well, usually it's just me, my parents, and my siblings. We open out gifts and then we just split up to enjoy them which is just the way I like it; it gets my siblings out of my hair for the rest of the day. I find it hard to believe you can have more fun in a large gathering like your family does," Heather insisted as she skeptically raised an eyebrow at DJ.

Playfully, DJ chided, "I would think you would understand. Didn't you just say you were happier when I was here?"

"Yeah, but that's…" Heather trailed off as she tried to find an appropriate way to express herself, "different. You're…nicer than my siblings."

"Awww, really?" DJ gushed at Heather's compliment. "That's so nice of you to say that, but I'm not sure I deserve your praise." DJ wanted to press on after hearing Heather's hesitation when choosing some of her words, but was too timid to do so.

"Well duh. You're consistently nice to everyone, even Alejandro, Weird Goth Girl, and Chris somehow. I really don't see how you manage that even if it does please your Mama," Heather explained while avoiding making eye contact with DJ.

DJ, noticing her evasive body language, answered, "Well, maybe you could have been a little nicer to some people, but I think you're a great person too. I mean, you tried to keep me in the game after all when I wanted to quit."

Heather, sensing an opportunity to maintain her image, replied immediately, "It was just strategy and nothing more."

"If you insist," DJ responded as he cracked a smile, "But I think it was at least friendship, wasn't it?"

Heather, shocked that DJ had understood her true intent, mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that. Say it again please?" DJ requested as he leaned in closer.

"Fine! Maybe it was something like that, but don't go spreading it around. Just because I like you as a friend doesn't mean I have to appreciate the rest of those losers," Heather conceded as she glanced away and blushed.

DJ, summoning his courage, turned Heather to face him and confessed, "Well, I uh, I hope maybe you could see me with a little more than friendship." Heather, her interest rising turned back to face DJ and waited for him to continue, "Like, I don't know, maybe as a boyfriend? I think you could help toughen me up a little and maybe, if you'll let me, I can help make you a little nicer, which might make you a little more popular or something."

Heather scoffed before retorting smugly, "Please. I'm already incredibly popular, but well, I can't lie to you DJ, so I can't play hard to get. Okay, I'll go out with you, but we are not double dating with the rest of these losers ever. Got that?" Heather shot DJ a warning glance after finishing, but DJ was too excited to notice as he scooped Heather up in a tight hug, causing her to begin grinning widely too.

"I'm so glad you said yes!" DJ remarked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I am too. No one wants to be lonely forever," Heather admitted as she leaned contentedly against DJ's chest while also enjoying the heat from the fire.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have been lonely forever, especially if you were willing to make friends and celebrate with others or-" DJ babbled as he desperately tried to reassure Heather.

Heather, looking up from where she had placed her head, cut DJ off by saying, "Look, I'm sure you're trying to be nice and all but would you please just stop talking and let me enjoy your presence. It still seems a little surreal and all."

"Okay, I can do that but I have one other thing to say first. Or maybe two. Merry Christmas Heather, and I love you," DJ whispered in her ear as he gave Heather a light kiss on the cheek.

"I guess, maybe it is a Merry Christmas after all," Heather admitted as she glanced at DJ again, "But what I do know, is I love you too." Heather then put her head back down on DJ's chest and he began stroking her hair while the two relaxed in front of the fire.

* * *

Up next: The Grand Finale with all 12 couples! Come back tomorrow to read it!

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it! All 12 couples are complete! Please leave me a review saying which couple you think I did best! I have my own opinion on which two are the best, but I'd love to hear what my readers have to say! Also, the two who are rated highest will be the two characters that come up on the search and if I really get a lot of reviews of votes, I will write a longer oneshot of the duo, so your vote matters!**


	12. It's Not the Getting, It's the Loving

**Disclaimer: The rights of the Total Drama gang belong to Teletoon and those associated with the show. No profit is being made by the fanfiction, but please enjoy it and have a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Finale**

**

* * *

**

DJ and Heather were soon interrupted, however, when the door flew open and Lindsay entered, leading all the rest of the guests behind her.

Heather irritably snapped, "What are you all doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, however, Sierra whipped out her camera and snapped a photo of DJ and Heather together on the couch before giggling excitedly and shouting triumphantly, "Yes! Now I have them all!" to which Owen congratulated her as the two sat down on the floor near the fire as Heather scowled at them.

"Well, it's totally time to open presents since it's almost midnight," Lindsay explained as she and Tyler sat down together in an armchair.

Most of the other guests then sat down, but Katie and Sadie had rushed over to the tree and were trying to decide which of them got to open a present first.

"You so totally deserve to open yours first!" Katie insisted as she presented the gift to Sadie.

"Nu uh! You do!" Sadie replied as she handed her gift to Katie.

"But, you like, totally should be first if you're going to be so selfless!" Katie cried as she once again tried to hand Sadie her present.

"But you're being even more selfless by saying that so you definitely should!" Sadie cried with a gasp of realization as she began shaking Katie's gift for emphasis.

As the two were trying to puzzle out what to do, Cody walked over and said, "Ladies, why don't you just open your gifts at the same time?"

As both of their eyes lit up at the suggestion, Katie and Sadie nodded, and Katie praised, "You're so smart Cody!"

Sadie concurred, adding, "I know, right? Isn't he just the best?" as Cody tried to look humble despite greatly enjoying the praise.

Before the two could open their gifts, however, Lindsay stopped them crying, "Wait! We totally can't open gifts until Santa gets here and delivers the rest of them!"

"Great Gatsby! Can you imagine how bad that would be if we hadn't waited!" Owen cried in horror, causing Sierra to stop working maniacally on her blog and comfort him by handing him a cookie, placating the beast.

"This is ridiculous!" Duncan whispered to Gwen. "Santa's not real and they should know that by now! I mean they're both seventeen now."

Giving Duncan a light punch, Gwen hissed back, "Shut up! It's Christmas Eve so let them have their fun. I just hope that you get to see your present sometime tonight."

Courtney, determined to get things moving along, suggested, "Lindsay, Owen, why don't you come with me to the kitchen so we can make some snacks for Santa, okay?" After the two had left, Courtney quickly added, "Someone better quickly label a few of their gifts as from Santa before we get back," and then exited the room as well to make sure neither of them returned quickly.

Trent, sitting near the tree, located a gift for each of them and quickly called, "Okay, these should work, so who wants to be Santa and write the label?" as he pried the original labels off the gifts.

Eva, sitting in the corner, grumbled to Ezekiel, "This whole thing is absolutely ridiculous!" causing Ezekiel to try to calm her down before she did anything rash.

"Fine, I guess if no one wants to, I will," Bridgette finally conceded as she left Geoff to fill out the labels. Finished, she slid the gifts back under the tree and returned to where she had been sitting and into Geoff's arms.

"I feel kind of bad about doing this to Lindsay," Tyler lamented as he glanced nervously at the gifts. "And, I can't keep a secret well."

The guests exchanged nervous glances, worried that Tyler was going to spoil everything until Sierra reassured him, "Don't worry. I'm sure Owen and Lindsay will be happier if they don't know, so this is the nicest thing we can do for them."

Tyler, unconvinced, mumbled, "I guess so," before slumping lower in the armchair.

A loud noise from outside suddenly drew the attention of all the guests and caused Geoff to run over and look out the window. "I think I see a sleigh?" Geoff observed in confusion as he squinted out into the snowstorm.

"No way! That's impossible," Heather protested as she glanced at the window. Looking at the group for reassurance, she added, "Right?"

"I don't know. Maybe Santa is like totally as stealthy as Izzy, or at least close to it, and that's why no one has ever found him before. Uh huh! No one sees Izzy when she doesn't want them too. But maybe Izzy can go get him now!" Izzy called excitedly as she made a break for the door.

"Hold up there. You'll freeze to death if you go out there now," Noah insisted as he restrained Izzy. "Besides, it's probably just a decoration that blew off the roof or something. That would explain the noise and be more logical."

Leshawna, determined to see for herself what was happening, began talking as she walked over to the window. "Boy's got a point. It's no doubt just a decoration, although I think there's some kind of animal out there too. That just ain't right."

Harold, who had followed after Leshawna, added "It looks like a _Rangifer tarandus_, more commonly known as a reindeer. And there're a lot of them! Eight maybe?"

The guests began looking around at each other in wonder and shock except for DJ who leapt up and also raced over to the window. "Aww, poor little guys stuck out in the cold like that. They're probably hungry. Hopefully those snacks for Santa show up soon."

At this point, Courtney, Lindsay, and Owen reentered the room and looked around at everyone gazing at the window. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here?" Courtney demanded.

"Of course, dear," Justin responded as he escorted Courtney back to where they had been sitting earlier. "Santa may or may not be outside the house right now." Courtney shot Justin a dubious glance before walking over to the window herself and gazing out and stopping in shock after seeing the sleigh.

"See! I told you all Santa would come!" Lindsay cried excitedly as she ran over to open the door to let him in.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" cried Owen excitedly as he began eating all the snacks they had brought with them, forgetting they were for Santa.

"Weren't those for Santa?" Alejandro mocked as he watched Owen devouring the snacks. "I mean, shouldn't you save him some?"

"Oor at least save some fur the rest oof us Owen!" Ezekiel called from the corner as he went to grab a little food for himself and Eva.

"Oh, sorry," Owen responded with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's just so natural and easy for me to eat when I'm excited.

While Lindsay opened the door, Beth followed her and asked, "Are you sure about this Lindsay? I mean, isn't Santa supposed to appear secretly and stuff? This seems rather too visible."

"He probably just had to land due to all the snow, silly," Lindsay quipped as she waved to the sleigh and the figures on it.

"You know," Alejandro joked to Beth, "That's possibly the only smart thing I've ever heard her say."

Beth grew very angry at Alejandro's words and whispered back so Lindsay wouldn't notice, "You jerk! She's my best friend so you better be nice to her!" Alejandro, realizing he had made a mistake quickly began trying to apologize to Beth, knowing he would have to apologize to Lindsay in front of Beth later as well.

Lindsay, however, was too excited to notice the scene, and called excitedly, "Look! Santa's coming and I think he has two elves with him!" Hearing her cry, most of the guests crowded over to the door and began gazing into the snow at the approaching figures.

"Ho ho ho!" The approaching figure called as he dragged a sack behind him. "I heard you guys have all been awfully good this year, so I brought something for all of you!"

"Oh my gosh Sadie, can you believe this is happening?" Katie gasped excitedly as she clutched Sadie's hand.

"No! This is so awesome though! Eeeeiii!" Sadie shot back as the two gazed out excitedly.

When the figure finally arrived, Lindsay drew him into a big hug and shouted, "I knew you'd come Santa!" Pausing to study him, Lindsay quipped, "Gee, you look a lot like Kyle, Santa!"

Many of the other campers looked crestfallen at the revelation, but Heather chuckled triumphantly, "You mean Chris! And I told you all it was fake, didn't I?" Striding over to Chris and pulling off his Santa hat and fake beard, Heather demonstrated that it was nothing more than Chris on the porch in a Santa costume.

"Hi children! I'm Mrs. Claus!" called the next figure who had walked up behind Chris, not knowing about the revelation.

"Yeah, and I'm an elf or something," griped the next figure who towered over Chris and "Mrs. Claus."

"Really, I could have sworn you were Blaineley and Chef, although you do have the age down just right for Mrs. Claus," Noah scoffed as he surveyed the two.

"Hey! How did you tag along with us anyways?" Chris asked Blaineley indignantly.

"What? It's Christmas and I have my ways," Blaineley answered with a shrug. "Plus, did you think I would miss such a big scoop?"

"Shush! You'll spoil everything!" Chris whined as he pushed Blaineley away.

Lindsay, finally grasping the situation, complained, "So, you're not Santa?" and sniffled slightly at the thought.

Beth, determined to make Lindsay feel better, added, "Maybe Santa came by once we all left the room? I mean, there could be presents from Santa awaiting us now."

"Oh my gosh you are so smart Beth!" Lindsay agreed as she ran back to the room and began examining the presents as Owen quickly followed.

"Okay, so now that they're gone, why are you here? I highly doubt you were invited" Alejandro challenged Chris as he prepared to slam the door.

"What, can't the world's favorite and most benevolent host show up with the sole purpose of spreading Christmas cheer?" Chris protested as he began growing frustrated at being denied entrance.

"Oh, that is so nice of you to say that about me, Chris," Blaineley gushed as she gave Chris a hug.

Chris shook her off, complaining, "I was talking about myself obviously, sheesh!"

"Really, I couldn't tell," Noah quipped. "Well, I'd rather watch Lindsay fall for our ruse than watch this nauseating façade any longer. Come on Izzy." Noah then turned and walked back to the tree as most of the cast followed after him.

"I feel kind of bad about watching them stuck out there in the snow," Bridgette confessed to Geoff after noticing that the two of them and Beth were the only ones who remained by the door.

"Don't worry Babe!" Geoff reassured her as he placed an arm around her neck and began to escort her back to the room with the rest of the campers. "He left you in the Yukon without a coat, and Blaineley sent you to Siberia. I'm sure they can both endure all the cold they have coming to them."

Beth, taking a moment to decide, relented and sighed, "I guess you can come in, but only for a little bit! This party has been too nice for you to do anything mean and spoil it!"

The trio gratefully accepted Beth's offer and entered the house as Chris handed the sack to Chef. Upon entering, the two walked in right after Lindsay and Owen had finished opening their presents from "Santa" and were beaming from ear to ear, causing most of the guests observing it to smile, mirroring the excitement those two felt.

Trent, finally breaking the silence, suggested, "So, why don't the rest of us get started, huh?"

"Please, I doubt I even have anything to open," Eva scoffed as she looked away from the group.

"Heh! Me tooo, eh?" Ezekiel agreed as he patted her on the back and tried to calm her down.

"Oh, that is like so not true! I have gifts for everyone, so like I'll bring you two yours as soon as you answer one question. Who are you again?"

"I'll help you hand out gifts Babe," Tyler suggested as he stood up to help Lindsay and avoid infuriating any of the other guests. "Here you go Eva. And here's yours Zeke."

Tyler then passed out the rest of the gifts and Blaineley whined, "Hey! What about mine?"

Tyler, looking at Blaineley in disbelief, replied, "You did show up unannounced, so how would Lindsay have known to get you one?" Blaineley merely responded by pouting and trying to get Chef to comfort her.

"Wow! This is really nice Lindsay," Gwen commented as she finished opening her gift. Inside, Gwen, like all the other guests, had received several pictures of herself with Lindsay on the show, a personal note from Lindsay, and something they had mentioned wanting at some point while on the show or Lindsay thought they wanted or needed, so in Gwen's case it was a bottle of fake tanner.

Everyone quickly intoned, "Thank you!" to Lindsay as they too finished opening their presents, all moved by the pictures and note but some less than pleased by the enclosed gift.

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, "Usually, I wouldn't expect Einstein over there to remember something like this, but that's pretty impressive out of someone who can't usually remember names." Gwen elbowed him in the stomach to stop him from saying anything else rude, even though Duncan had intended it as a compliment as Lindsay had remembered that his favorite movie was _Alien Chunks_ and gotten him a t-shirt with the logo.

"Of course I'd remember something important like that!" Lindsay exclaimed in shock, "I treasure all the memories I've made with my friends, and isn't Christmas just the most perfect time to share that feeling?"

"Yeah! It is!" DJ agreed excitedly, "It's just like Mama says, the best gifts are through the company of others, not under the tree, but Lindsay combined the two really. Her gift shows how well she knows us all, even though she does sometimes get a little confused on names!"

Chef, overcome with emotion due to the two's messages, began sobbing, causing Blaineley to tease him, "We at Celebrity Manhunt always knew you were a big softy, and really, I smell another big story here tonight as it's pretty obvious that there have been a lot of hookups. I can't wait to be the first one to report them all! Oh the drama!" Blaineley clasped her hands excitedly at the thought of the ratings she would get from her story.

Sierra, with a triumphant laugh, boasted, "Please, I already completely beat you to that! You can be the second, possibly," causing Blaineley to scowl and retreat from the conversation.

"You know, this is all really touching, but I think after all her giving, Lindsay deserves her next present," Chris announced as he grinned rather maliciously at the group. "It's a Sunset Sally Bike! I just need you to sign right here to get it." Chris then indicated a specific spot on the paper he had brought.

"Eeeiii! This is so exciting!" Lindsay screamed as she excitedly ran over and signed the paper without giving it a second glance. "I always wanted one of these. Like since I was super young!"

"Can I get a look at that paper?" Justin inquired as he looked suspiciously at Chris.

"Of course you can! I brought gifts and papers for everyone," Chris proclaimed as he reached back into the bag and produced several more and nervously handed them to Justin and Courtney who began scrutinizing it.

"Wow, it's not like you to be this nice!" Courtney observed in shock before frowning at the paper in her hand. "Wait, this looks like a contract."

"Chris, did you really think you could trick us into signing a contract like this? I mean, my Angel and I know our way around contracts after all my modeling and her court cases," Justin commented to Chris triumphantly.

"Ah ha!" Blaineley interjected. "I knew there was a big scoop of new relationships here!" Blaineley began keenly observing Courtney and Justin before deciding she might be better off trying to observe signs of less obvious new couples.

"You are some kind of messed up," Leshawna growled at Chris. "I mean it's Christmas and all you can think about is your stupid ratings!" Leshawna angrily balled up her contract and tossed it away as she shot daggers at Chris along with the rest of the cast.

"Gosh! Cinematographer Steve would never stoop this low or even advocate something like this," Harold concurred as he drew Leshawna in protectively.

"You mean there's no bike?" Lindsay gasped sadly as she looked on the verge of tears and began looking around for the bike. "Oh, when will I finally get my Christmas wish!"

"Well, maybe later," Chris suggested evasively as he quickly gathered the contracts from everyone before the now angry guests could destroy them. "Gee, we really must be gone!" Chris added nervously as he shoved the contracts in his bag.

"No way! I am not being forced to drag that lousy sleigh through this weather again!" Chef protested defiantly as he crossed his arms and refused to budge from the chair he was in.

"Yeah! And I want to stay here with my lovely Mr. Claus," Blaineley flirted as she again wrapped her arms around Chris who set the contracts down to shake her off.

Tyler, who had been walking near Chris to yell at him to his face, then tripped and accidently knocked all the contracts into the fire. Whether he had faked it to save Lindsay from her error or it was just a stroke of luck caused by his usual klutziness, the rest of the guests would never know.

"You know, you should have worn a Grinch suit, not a Santa suit," Owen protested sadly. "I mean, Santa brought us these nice gifts and all you did was try to steal our fun."

"You know what?" Chris gasped in realization. "You're right! I think my heart is growing and I'm filled with Christmas cheer! Merry Christmas everyone! Just let me run out and get you all real presents! Good ones too!" As Chris reached the doorway, he turned around to the shocked faces of the campers and yelled, "Psyche! I had you all going too! No one should believe in the spirit of this season unless they're trying to sell something to a bunch of saps. Man you should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"Izzy's had enough of you! How could you be so cruel to Big O like that?" Izzy shouted indignantly as she stood up to face Chris. Charging at him, she scooped him and tossed him in the snow outside, making sure to give him a face full of snow and get it into his hair as well. "There you go Mr. Frost!" Izzy cackled as she let Chris back up.

"Aaaahhh! It's so cold and now I need to fix my hair!" Chris wailed as he ran into the bathroom and then slammed the door behind him. The rest of the guests shared a laugh at Chris's comeuppance, and Noah personally congratulated Izzy with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**In the Upstairs Bathroom**

Heather is seated alone on the toilet and confesses, "Okay, I guess DJ was right and they're not all so bad. I mean, the gift Lindsay gave me was really nice, and I kind of respect Izzy for doing that to Chris. But only a little! DJ is so not going to get me to say something like that to their faces!" Pausing, Heather realized her surroundings and gasped in horror, "Ugh! That stupid Chris, getting me so used to confessing my innermost thoughts in a bathroom that I do it by mistake at Lindsay's house too!" Rising, Heather stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, what does everyone want to do now?" Cody asked as he leaned back against Sadie.

Sadie quickly responded, "Well, after all the good memories Lindsay brought back, I think we should talk about the show, even though it was so not fun at times!"

"Oh I know, like when we had that huge fight and a bear nearly ate us!" Katie shrieked in horror as she pulled in tight to Trent.

Following Sadie's lead, the guests began happily reminiscing for the next few hours while Blaineley sidled up to Chef who looked as though a poisonous snake about to strike was near him.

Growing bored of the conversation, Eva eventually arose and looked out the window. "It looks like the snow's calming down a little. I'm going to go take a long walk in it to build up my resistance to the cold," Eva boasted as she slipped on her boots and prepared to walk outside.

"Wait! I'm coming with yoo, eh?" Ezekiel called as he chased after Eva who cracked a small smile and agreed. The two, undaunted by the snow, enjoyed the chance to escape the party and just enjoy each other's company as they strolled outside, hand in hand, especially relishing being away from Blaineley's prying eyes.

Noticing that Blaineley had snuck off to the kitchen to eat some snacks, Sierra nudged Owen and the two left the room. In the hallway, Sierra explained, "Well, I'm not really that happy she's here, but since she is, I suppose I need pictures of her, as well as Chris and Chef, but what better place to get pictures of her than in the kitchen as she gorges herself on all the food? I bet Geoff will appreciate them."

"I don't care what we do!" Owen confessed as he followed after Sierra, "I'd go anywhere with you, but there's lots of food in the kitchen, so that's even better!" The two spent the rest of the evening alternating between making out, enjoying snacks, and snapping photos of the guests at the party for Sierra's blog.

Geoff and Bridgette were the next to exit as Geoff led Bridgette to a more secluded area. Geoff excitedly showed Bridgette a present that he had hidden during the earlier unwrapping with the group and begged, "Come on Bridgey Bear! Open it up, cause I bet you'll love it!"

Tearing off the wrapping paper, Bridgette let out a delighted gasp as she examined the pendant Geoff had made for her of a surfboard with the inscription "To my Surfer Babe with love" on the back. Throwing her arms around Geoff and pulling him into a big kiss, Bridgette cried excitedly, "Geoff, this is the most awesome, nicest present I have ever received! Thank you so much!" After carefully placing the pendant around her neck, Bridgette gave Geoff a gift of his own in the form of making out until the party ended.

Izzy also soon grew restless and pulled Noah away from the rest of the cast where he had been happily talking to DJ. "Where to now Izzy?" Noah asked in amusement as Izzy pulled him up several flights of steps.

"Izzy is sure there's lots of cool stuff up in the attic! We have to go check it out!" Izzy informed him without breaking her stride.

Upon arriving in the attic, Izzy quickly began running around and digging through all the boxes while Noah watched in fascination at Izzy's wild antics. However, suddenly the noises stopped and Noah began cautiously walking through the attic looking for her. Abruptly, a box popped open behind Noah, causing him to scream until he realized it was Izzy jumping out of the box.

"So, why were you hiding in that box of pink ornaments now Izzy?" Noah asked with a wry smile.

"Izzy was looking for the spirit of Christmas, and it seemed like the right place to look. Oooh, and those are coral ornaments, not just pink. I would think someone who claims to be as smart as you do would be able to recognize colors like that!" Izzy rambled as she climbed out of the box.

"You know Izzy, you're absolutely insane, but that's what I love about you," Noah confessed as he settled down in the attic as Izzy began telling him plenty of her crazy stories.

Tyler, standing up and leading Lindsay behind him, suggested, "Hey, what do you say I put on a show for you? I still can't believe you managed to replace the yo-yos we had to destroy during the first season after getting tied up with pretty much exact replicas of them!"

"Yeah! I'd love that!" Lindsay gushed excitedly.

"Oh, and Lindsay, I know I didn't get it for you before Christmas, but it can be a New Year's present or something. I think it's time you final got that Sunset Sally Bike!" Tyler proclaimed as he slipped the yo-yos onto his hands and prepared to begin.

"Oh my gosh! You're so awesome and the best boyfriend every!" Lindsay cried in excitement as she gave Tyler a hug and kiss. Noticing that Tyler had his yo-yos out, she added "Oooh! I bet this time you'll be able to do so many cool tricks! Well, here's a kiss for good luck before you start." Tyler, too focused on Lindsay's kiss to pay attention to the yo-yos, managed to ensnare himself in the strings. Lindsay's efforts to untangle him proved rather fruitless, but neither seemed to mind this time either.

"Leshawna my love?" Harold began as he looked pleadingly at Leshawna.

"What is it Sugar?" Leshawna responded.

"Would you like to make some more cookies with me?" Harold requested as he started stretching in preparation of standing again.

"Am I gonna have to fight you to cook this time?" Leshawna asked with a raised eyebrow. When Harold shook his head no, Leshawna quickly agreed, "Sounds good then Sugar!" and the two set off to begin baking again, this time working together from the start. Finished mixing the ingredients in the bowl, the two began looking for a place in the refrigerator to place the dough.

"So Pasty, think Chris is deserving of a prank after all this?" Duncan cackled as he massaged Gwen's shoulders.

"Most definitely. Chris has certainly made Santa's naughty list tonight," Gwen responded with a malicious smile. Duncan quickly crept into the kitchen and swiped the doughy mixture from Harold and Leshawna before meeting up with Gwen again.

"So we're clear on the plan?" Duncan asked Gwen who nodded affirmatively.

When Chris emerged from the bathroom, Gwen intercepted him and began yelling at him to distract him and keep him in one place as Duncan dropped the bowl on Chris from above. "My hair! I just finished fixing it!" Chris wailed as he ran back into the bathroom to try to salvage his hair as Duncan and Gwen walked away laughing to find another secluded place outside, satisfied that they had helped karma repay Chris.

"So Sadie," Cody began in his attempt to sound suave, "What do you say the two of us go off somewhere alone?"

"Eeeiii! I would love that so much!" Sadie shouted excitedly as she pulled Cody into a tight hug. "Oooh! Maybe you can show me some more of your dance moves before we have some quality time together."

As he followed Sadie up the stairs, Cody responded, "Sounds good to the Codemeister!" as the two located a room to themselves.

"Come on Alejandro!" Beth insisted as she tugged at Alejandro's arm. "We still have plenty of time to watch a movie tonight so let's get going!"

"Of course Beth, but shouldn't we keep an eye on Chris to make sure he's not up to something?" Alejandro questioned as he followed Beth.

"Well, we could," Beth admitted as she sat down on the couch. "But I'd much rather keep my eyes focused on you." With a smile, Alejandro joined her on the couch and the two began "watching" a movie as well.

"Well, it's been a pleasure chatting with you Trent and Katie, but Justin and I must be going," Courtney insisted as she rose to leave and Justin followed.

"So, what is it we have to do?" Justin wondered as he and Courtney walked away.

Sitting down at a desk, Courtney grabbed a pad of paper and replied, "Well, we have to start working on fixing your faults." Waiting until after Justin made a face, Courtney burst out laughing. "Just kidding, you're as perfect as I am, but I figured I should give you my address for when you pick me up for our first date. And I'd like flowers when you come too."

"Surely a girl of your beauty deserves more than flowers," Justin serenaded her, "But I think I can bring them along with all you deserve." Justin then leaned in to give Courtney as kiss as she handed him the paper while she swooned inside.

As Katie and Trent walked away from the living room as well, Katie asked, "Say, you didn't like bring your guitar, did you Trent?"

"Well, no, but maybe there's one here Lindsay could loan me," Trent suggested with a smile.

Katie, however, pulled him aside and reassured him, "That's okay! More time for the two of us alone then without distraction, and I'm sure you won't mind singing for me a cappella later anyways." The two then slipped into a room for themselves and shut the door behind them.

After double-checking to make sure everyone else was out of earshot, Heather complained, "Ugh! At last they're all finally gone!"

"I dunno." DJ began, "I saw you crack a few smiles, and I think you had a good time when everyone was here."

"No I didn't!" Heather insisted sharply as she stood up and crossed her arms. Weakening slightly under DJ's dubious gaze, Heather amended her statement. "Well, maybe a tiny bit, but the smile was purely at seeing Chris get what he's had coming for ages."

"That's what I thought would happen! You'd see the importance of togetherness and understand you can be friends with the other guests!" DJ cried excitedly as Heather returned to him on the couch. "But, I think now it's time for a long winter's nap, don't you?" Heather responded by leaning against DJ and closing her eyes contentedly.

The duo awoke again when the rustle and noise of everyone packing up to leave began filling the house the next morning.

"Girl! This was one incredible party and you have got to do it again next year!" Leshawna insisted to Lindsay as she put on her coat.

"Totally! And all the food was so delicious!" Owen concurred as he lifted Sierra up for a few last minute pictures.

"Oooh, and you decorations were so totally perfect," Katie gushed.

"So perfect," Sadie concurred.

"Awww! Thanks everyone!" Lindsay cried excitedly as she made sure everyone had their gifts with them. "I had a lot of fun with you all here too!"

"Group hug!" Sierra shouted excitedly. Surprisingly, overcome by the Christmas spirit everyone complied, even Heather, or in Noah's case was dragged into it by Izzy although he only resisted slightly.

As the group pulled apart, DJ called, "Merry Christmas everyone!" and was met by a rousing chorus of "Merry Christmas!" from the rest of the guests.

Chris, Chef, and Blaineley, who had been largely excluded from the hug and farewell, stood off to the side observing.

Blaineley, growing annoyed by the lack of attention, protested, "Hey! Where's my hug?" Hearing Chris clear his throat next to her, she huffed and corrected herself, "Fine! Our hug?"

As the cast glance awkwardly at each other, Cody pointed out, "Well, it is Christmas, so what the heck?" causing all the former contestants to mob over to Chris, Chef, and Blaineley and form another group hug around them.

When the hug ended, Chris added confidently, "And next year I assume the three of us will be invited too, especially after another year of competition on the wonderful show of Total Drama."

"Don't push your luck," Tyler warned them as the three exited. Blaineley complained in her own head about how her plan to hook up with Chris or Chef had failed, possibly preventing her from having a role in any upcoming season of Total Drama while Chris fretted about his hair possibly still being out of place. Chef, however, was more concerned with having to pull the sleigh and how much he hated his job.

"Yeah, that's too much of a miracle, even for Christmas for us to want to spend an extra night with you!" Noah scoffed to their retreating forms, eliciting laughter from most of the guests.

Finally deciding it was time to end the party, everyone began filing out in their newly formed or further reinforced couples, leaving behind a house now filled with wonderful memories for all of them. As they walked back to their cars to depart, they each knew that they would treasure the memories of the party for a lifetime and were already counting down the days until Christmas of the following year, having found new appreciation for the holiday and the snow that was lightly drifting down upon them.

**The End!**

**Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

And so we've arrived at the end of the fanfiction. I wish each of you a very Merry Christmas and thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed this story! I appreciated all of your comments. A major shout out to hawkfire11 for diligently reviewing all of my chapters and giving me motivation to continue! And so I now turn my attention back to Total Drama Redux and hopefully will have the motivation to get at least one more chapter up before my winter break ends


End file.
